The Disappearance of Kousaka Honoka
by seaflyer88882222
Summary: [Translated from New Rice's work with author's permission :P] In a different timeline, when Honoka, both leader and soul character of μ's suddenly disappeared, what should the others do? Starting from view of Nishikino Maki as protagonist.
1. Chapter 1

1  
(red)

It was December. After the area finals, us μ's members met A-RISE during the New Year Homage.

After encouraging each other, we're about to enter the grand finals.

At that time, something extremely shocking happened, leaving me completely lost in disbelief.  
Even now, I couldn't be sure if that was just a horrible nightmare, or something that truly happened.  
Because it was so realistic.  
Oh.  
Sorry, due to my shock, I forgot to make things clear.  
My name is Nishikino Maki, one of μ's member.  
What I'm about to tell you, is what happened after the New Year Homage, the "disaster" I've encountered.  
Maybe you won't believe me. Maybe it was just a dream.  
But that dream sure made me cried a lot.  
And it also inspired me to compose more...  
Let's just say, it's like Alice's Wonderland.

We returned to school first thing after vacation.  
Defeating A-RISE in the area finals contributed our fame. Students from other schools would come see us specially.  
Among them were junior high kids, and even celebrity scouts.  
"Hi. Um...are you Nishikino senpai?"  
"Huh?"  
I stared at the three junior high kids in front of me, unable to react.  
"Oh, um, we watched μ's competition..."  
"Ah, is that so? Thanks."  
I mumbled a reply. One of the girls took a cardboard from her backpack.  
That's a signing board, right?  
"Can...Can you please sign for me?"  
Her face blushed as she asked out loud, handing both the board and a pen to me.  
What the heck is going on?

Totally don't get it.

Is it me? Did she want me to sign?  
Pointing at myself, I saw the girl nodded furiously with an anticipating expression. I took over the signing board.  
Maybe I'll just sign it casually?  
No, wait. What if I become REALLY famous in the future? This casually signed board is gonna be something embarrassed to look back on.  
But what should I do? I haven't practiced signing at all...  
Anyways, I signed the board in my own way.  
"Thank you! Nishikino senpai!"  
"Ah, um, not at all."  
"Senpai, you look kinda cold, but you're unexpectedly nice!"  
"Yeah!"  
"Um, we're planning to go to Otonokizaka High School this year, can senpai pray for our enrolling exam?"  
"Pretty please?"  
Hey, don't treat me as a goddess or something!  
"Uh, you should probably start with studying hard..."  
"Okay!"  
The three girls ran away cheerfully.

Totally don't get it.

"Ma~Ki~chan!"  
As I stood frozen, someone hugged me hardly from behind.  
"Wait-stop, Rin!"  
"Maki, you're so cool! I can't believe someone asked you to sign for them Nya!"  
Being wrapped by Rin, I looked around, hoping that someone could help me out.  
A girl with glasses jogged to us slowly.  
"Rin-Chan...you ran too fast!"  
"Kayo-chin! Someone asked Maki-chan to sign for them! It's so cool Nya!"  
Rin said as she stick herself to me.  
"Wow, really? Maki-chan, you're great!"  
Behind her glasses, Hanayo's eyes widened with astonishment as her expression turned to awe.

"Whatever! Let me go, Rin~!"  
I frantically tried to escape Rin's clutch, and tried to walk forward.  
Well, if someone asked me, "Do you hated this kind of physical contact or not?" I would say-  
Not at all.  
But definitely not in public space!  
"Humph-humph, Maki, are you shy?"  
I looked to my left. Two people walked towards us, one of them is carrying a mysterious deep smile on her face.  
"Rin, Maki is a little bit disturbed, why don't you let go of her?"  
"Really? Maki-chan, do you hate Rin for doing this?"  
Rin looked at me with a sad puppy face.  
"Well, at least not the on the streets."  
I said, turning my head away. Rin let go of me immediately, and grabbed the smiling girl.  
"Wa-Wait, Rin! Don't just hug me like this!"  
Rin had became very dependent after area finals for no obvious reason.  
Seeing Nozomi looked both happy and troubled as Rin hugged her, I can't help but smile.  
I loved my life like this.

"So, we're going in the grand finals now."  
"Oh!"  
In the club classroom, nine people wowed out loud at the same time.  
Eli and Umi stood by the white board. One giving out encouraging words, one supplied answers.  
"By defeating A-RISE, we'd become one step closer to the national champion. And our training sessions will grow harder as well."  
""No~~~""  
"Rin wants to take a rest Nya!"  
"Umi-chan, you're a devil!"  
"HO-NO-KA."  
Complains shot out from all directions. Our leader even provoked Umi into a dangerous ghoul face.  
"That's actually not so bad." I said.  
I meant it. Even though we won over A-RISE, that doesn't equal to being national champion.  
I still got senses. If we lose our grip, we might end up failing.  
"Maki's right, folks. We did win over A-RISE, but there are a lot of groups out there, equivalent or even better than them. We can't relax just now."  
Eli said. Next to her, Umi nodded heavily.  
"Due to that, I made a new practice schedule-"  
"Umi, the current practice level is enough."  
"Eli..."  
Eli is the mastermind of μ's, and usually the one to stop Umi from getting too hot-headed. Having Eli in μ's is such a relief.  
"Kotori agrees with Eli~"  
"Humph, Nico thinks this schedule is far from enough. But, well, in order for you all to keep up with Nico, it's totally okay for Nico to lower standards-"  
"Didn't Nico failed to keep up Nya?"  
"Uh."  
Nico froze from Rin's truthful words and sat back on her chair.  
Although Nico always barely kept up during training sessions, but you could never see that when she's performing. Her pro dedication earned my respect.  
I really love everyone in μ's.  
But after the finals...  
Eli, Nozomi, and Nico.  
They'll be graduating.  
Till that time, what will become of μ's?  
"Maki-chan?"  
The call drew me back from my thoughts.  
Nozomi stared at me worriedly.  
"W-What's wrong, Nozomi?"  
I answered.  
"Maki-chan, you all right?"  
"Yeah, I'm just...thinking about composing."  
Nozomi smiled. I'm not sure if she'd see through my uneasiness.  
"Maki-chan. You know...sometimes, it's necessary to keep moving forward."  
It's necessary to keep moving forward...  
I understood it. Crystal clear.  
But I still hope that time would stop.  
No. It'll be better if time rewinds.  
I really, really thought so.

As I thought back on this idea, I wish I'd slap the heck out of me from the past.

Mom wasn't home when I returned.  
The note on the table wrote that Dad and her need to go to Osaka, and would not be home till Sunday.  
That means it's just me. Home alone for these two days.  
"What the...aren't they worried about their cute daughter at all?"  
Just saying. I got used to it long ago.  
When I was little, they also went traveling together. The cleaning lady would come do the laundry and make meals.  
But, today's especially...lonely.  
Probably because of what happened in the afternoon. The thoughts of the twelve-grades graduating left my heart in melancholy.  
"If only time could rewind..."  
I said out loud.  
And started dragging heavy steps into my room.

"Ka-Ching!"

I shuddered.

That sound came from Dad's study room.  
Step by step, I trended lightly over there.  
"Ka-Ching!"  
I placed my hand on the doorknob.

"Ka-Ching!"

I opened the door silently.

Nothing.

Dad's study room, as always, was filled with medical books. Medic reports and research papers piled up on his desk.  
Sooner or later, I've got to inherit these.  
My mood grew darker as I thought of it.  
As I was about to shut the door-

"Ka-Ching."

That sound again.  
Curiosity suddenly winded up in me for no reason.  
I walked into the study room and searched for the source of the sound.  
It didn't took me long to locate it.  
It was a gold hourglass.

A gold strip bonded the middle part, and the sands inside also glistened with a golden glow. This hourglass was placed right in the center part of the bookshelf, which didn't match Dad's study room at all.  
Several words were engraved on it.

"Si le temps derevenir"

Doesn't look English to me.  
I held it up and turned it upside down.  
Watching the golden sands roll downwards greatly lighten my heart.

"Time to get up, Maki."  
I sat up with bleary eyes.  
It's only seven in the morning and it's Saturday.  
Wait. Something's not right.  
It's not cold at all.  
Besides, did I fell asleep watching the hourglass?  
And...  
Weren't my parents supposed to come back until Sunday?  
"Maki, are you awake?"  
I stared at Mom.  
She stared back at me doubtfully.  
"What's wrong? The semester starts today, remember?"

What. Did. She. Say?


	2. Chapter 2

2  
(ice blue)

I think that was just my dream.

In my dream, I was back to when the semester begins.  
Back to ten months ago.  
It's just that…the dream was too realistic, as if it was the real world.  
Afterwards, what happened made me lost my mind, even bail like a baby.  
Kind of embarrassed.  
Sorry, let me continue on my dream.

"S…Semester?"  
What's Mom talking about…it's supposed to be the middle of January.  
"It's the first day of school, Maki. Silly head."  
My ability to think hasn't fully awakened yet. I reached out bleakly to the phone on the shelf.  
The date on the screen said September, which was…ten months ago.  
What the heck is going on?  
I stared at the phone until it entered sleeping mode. My head is spinning around furiously.  
I fell asleep watching the hourglass after I flipped it upside down.  
Then I woke up and find myself in this first day of semester.  
I leaped as if I was scorched by something hot. Ignoring Mom yelling, I rushed to Dad's study room. Opening the door, I ran up to the bookshelf.  
But there was no hourglass.  
Now, calm down, Maki. You've got to calm down. Maybe that hourglass really brought you back ten months ago.  
Calm, Maki. Calm. At this point of time, maybe Dad still hasn't got the hourglass yet.  
I kept talking to myself, hoping to calm myself down.  
I turned around and spotted Mom's worried look.  
"What's wrong, Maki? Running into Dad's study room all of a sudden?"  
It's my Mom. She didn't turn into some random stranger during the time reverse.  
"It's nothing, Mom. I think I saw a hourglass in Dad's study room last night."  
This isn't some kind of nonsense. For last night at least. I definitely saw that hourglass and spun it upside down.  
"Hourglass? I think Dad doesn't own such a thing."  
"Oh, then I might be wrong. Sorry, Mom."  
"It's all right. Go change into your uniforms, your Dad said he wants to drive you to school on your first day."  
Judging from what Mom said, I'm pretty sure Dad's also the same caring Dad as he was.  
Though, it only takes a fifteen minute walk to school, it's not really necessary to drive. Maybe Dad's going somewhere?  
I thought back on the first day of school. I remembered that day Dad walked me to school. Why did it turned to driving?  
"Is Dad going somewhere today?"  
I asked, walking back to my room.  
Since the situation is different, I got to get my hands on the information.  
"Nope, he'll come home after taking you to school."  
"Well, we can just walk there. Dad's really going out?"  
"Walk…are you planning to walk?"  
"Um, every day I…uh, no, I mean, I've walked there before."  
"Really? When?"  
"Uh…couple of days ago?"  
"The day when you said you were going to buy something?"  
I thought about it. Right. I did go shopping with friends from junior high before starting school. Only that they went to UTX, and I stick to Otonokizaka.  
"Uh, right! With Reiko and the girls."  
"Oh…well, visiting the school with them probably helps you from letting it go."  
So. Weird.  
Mom's troubled by my words, but her responses were…really weird.  
A strong sense of uneasiness surrounded my like heavy fog, and strengthened as I walked to my room.  
I understood every question as I saw the uniform hanging on the wall in my room.  
Why was I unsettled about walking to school?  
Why did Dad have to drive me to school?  
Why Mom had overtones in her words.  
I totally get it all.

I stared at the uniform on the wall.  
The western style suit and shirt was just like Otonokizaka High School.  
Except that it's white.  
The suit, the shirt, the skirt…everything's white.  
It was the uniform of UTX academy.

"I don't wanna go to UTX."  
I said to Mom, not facing her.  
"Maki?"  
"This is not right. I'm supposed to go to Otonokizaka."  
Fear and trepidation grasped my heart.  
This isn't my world.  
It's completely wrong.  
I'm supposed to go to Otonokizaka.  
The historical school with red brick walls. Beautiful trees, cute alpacas; Members of μ's including Rin, Hanayo, Kotori, Honoka, Eli, Nozomi, and…Nico. That Otonokizaka.  
"Maki…Otonokizaka is closing down."  
I spun around and stared at Mom.  
"They said that the students this year were the last, and then they will be closed."  
I knew.  
"You did ask for it. But didn't you give up because it was closing down?"  
I don't know.  
"You did look quite sad when you compromised to UTX. But as time went by, you looked like you let it go. What's going on now?"  
No.  
What kind of decision did me in this world made?  
Why did she decide to go to UTX?  
Because the early announcement of closing down?  
Is me in this world such a swaying person?  
"Mom…I want to go to Otonokizaka."  
Close to collapsing, I begged with a desperate tone close to tears.  
But I had to say it.  
If I really put on this white uniform, my "that" world would definitely disappear.  
"Stop fooling around, Maki."  
Mom's face changed into an unpleasant expression.  
"Didn't you agree to go to UTX? You had such a long time to change your idea, how come you suddenly changed it after all the process of uniform measures, paying fees, even on this starting day of school?"  
No. It wasn't me. That wasn't me!  
"I will not agree to it. Besides, your father will not too. Now, put your uniform on and go downstairs for breakfast. Dad is still waiting."  
"Mom!"  
I cried.  
Bailing, crying, and pleading at the same time.  
Tears rolled down my cheeks. I couldn't even speak clearly.  
This is all for one thing.  
I couldn't go to UTX.  
Absolutely not.  
My "that" life would be gone if I do so.  
"Mom, please, this is my only wish…"  
Please, Mom, if you were the same as my Mom in "that" world…  
Please, please help me!  
"Please…let me go to Otonokizaka…I want to graduate from the same school as you!"  
I said what I didn't before.  
I even kneeled down and crawled to her.  
Gosh, it's so embarrassing. If I calmed down, I would've dug a hole and hide for what I've done.  
But at that time, it's all I'm capable of.  
"Maki…"  
Mom cried too. She hugged me tightly.  
I sobbed like a five year old and hugged her back.  
"I'm happy to hear you say that…but what would your father think?"  
Please…Mom, I can't go to UTX.  
"If Maki really wanted to go to Otonokizaka…"  
It's Dad's voice.  
Dad came upstairs. He probably heard us crying.  
"I'll just take it as donating the money to UTX. I'll help you with the transferring formality."  
Did, did Dad agreed?  
"Perhaps I had too much anticipation in you. You've never asked something of us like this. If this is your wish, Maki…I'll agree to it."  
Daddy!  
"Dad…thank you."  
I sobbed and thanked him while being hugged by Mom.  
Dad frowned, but came close and hugged us both.  
I had a pair of parents who loved me deeply in both worlds.  
I should feel happy, right?

I didn't went to UTX that day.  
UTX showed a lot of unwillingness of a student transferring on the first day of school. But Dad insisted, so they agreed.  
They even wrote a recommending letter for me.  
A week passed.  
"Although it's a week late, but I'm sure you'll be all right, right?"  
Dad looked at me with concern.  
We're in his study. The transferring thing has got Dad extremely busy and I'm very sorry of it.  
"I'll be fine, Dad, thanks."  
"Maki…you should understand this. Otonokizaka is closing down soon."  
"Yeah. I know."  
"I thought so too. Of course you do, or you wouldn't have agreed to go to UTX."  
The "me" in this world knew about Otonokizaka closing down earlier, so she decided to go to UTX. I get it.  
There's just one thing I don't understand. Where did the "me" go in this world?  
Also, in this complicated situation, is there still a place where I belong in Otonokizaka?  
Lots of problems troubled me, but I was not as frightened as a week ago.  
At least it was a place I knew. If only I could find everyone inμ's, I believe everything's going to work out.  
"It's all right, Dad. I'll do my best to march forward."  
I ensured him.

And to myself too.


	3. Chapter 3

3  
(deep blue)

It was a never-ending dream.  
In my dream, I almost became an UTX student.  
I tried so hard to change all the things that were not supposed to happen, but ends up getting things worse.  
I thought getting everything on track would make it right. But it didn't.  
My heart was crushed once, twice, again and again afterwards.

Being a week late in Otonokizaka led a rising curiosity in fellow students.  
Their shock exaggerated after heard that I transferred from UTX.  
Although…  
There were twisting changes in things.  
First, there were the classes. There was an extra class in first year, which means Rin, Hanayo, and I were no longer in the same class.  
During recess, I passed through the neighbor class and saw Hanayo and Rin.  
This actually made me felt safe. After all, this strange world totally split from my original world from the day semester started.  
I didn't want to stay here at all. But I couldn't solve this problem.  
Whether it's a dream, or I just staggered in it, I just wanna go back.  
I once thought that it would be perfect if time rewinds.  
And now I regretted it greatly for having that idea.  
I couldn't get close to Hanayo and Rin since we're not in the same class.  
The only thing I could do is let Honoka find me.

After lunch, it was noon recess time.  
I stood in front of the piano, stroking its surface gently.  
The first time I saw her, she was clapping happily as if she saw something marvelous.  
"Do you wanna be a School Idol?"  
That's what she said to me.  
I remember rejecting her immediately. Can't believe that in the end, I still joined her and became one of the members of μ's.  
I sat down and tested the sounds.  
Beautiful notes flowed out from the piano as usual. Black and white keys danced, and the key chords pulsed along.  
I sang the same song I did back then.  
愛してるばんざい。(Aishiteru Ban-Zai)  
As I sang, I remembered all the memories we had.  
Why did I wanna look back?  
Because I feared. I dreaded. I lost the courage to move on. Because I-  
I don't want to be apart from everyone inμ's.  
The song ended. So did the piano notes.

No one was at the door.

Although I'm not sure of the exact date, I remembered seeing her at the first time I came in, played the piano, and sang this song.  
The anxiety in my heart grew again. The siren of warning spun in my head, telling me "It's not right".  
If it wasn't for Honoka…  
There wouldn't be μ's.  
Her existence was too important due to her being a leading sign.  
I've already heard howμ's was originally formed from Umi. There's no way she's not showing up.  
I walked out from the music classroom, ignored the "Please Do Not Run" sign and rushed towards the second year classrooms.  
Honoka, you don't have to come to me.  
But you have to be here! In Otonokizaka!

Following the class signs, I found Honoka's original class.  
By stating "original", it's because I wasn't sure if she was still in this class.  
I stood outside the classroom and looked around. The familiar orange-haired girl was nowhere to be seen.  
Maybe she went eating lunch with Umi and Kotori?  
"Hi, can I help you?"  
A second year suddenly spoke to me. I jumped. I stared at her and wondered how to ask.  
Because in this world, I haven't met Honoka yet, it would be useless to ask for her.  
"Are you looking for someone?"  
But under this situation, it would be suspicious if I don't say something.  
After considering for quite a bit, I decided to ask.  
"Excuse me, I'm looking for someone named Kousaka Honoka. Is she here?"

"Kousaka…?"

The eleventh grade frowned as if she was in deep thought. But she replied in less than five seconds.  
"No one's last name is Kousaka in this school. Did you memorize it wrong?"  
No one's last name is Kousaka in this school.  
She said, No one's last name is Kousaka in this school.  
Not "this class", but "this school".  
No one's last name is Kousaka  
"Hey, are you all right? You look very pale."  
She asked with a troubled look, but I just couldn't brace up the strength to answer her.  
My chest hurts a lot. So is my stomach.  
Honoka is not here.  
μ's wouldn't even take the first step out.  
My sight blackened. I collapsed, and fell into something soft.  
"What happened?"  
It was a familiar voice. Steady and powerful. And it was the voice of someone I trusted and looked up to.  
I struggled to open my eyes, meeting up with that person's beautiful amber pupils.  
Long, dark hair, deep as the color of the ocean, fell to my chest.  
"Sonoda-san, this junior's looking for someone, but she passed out after I just told her…"  
It was Umi.

"Do you feel better?"  
Umi took me to the health center, brought me to the bed, and gave me a glass of water.  
My chest and stomach still felt bad, but it was better than before.  
"Thanks, Um…senpai."  
"Rest here for a while then. I will be here until the health teacher come over."  
Umi was, as always, reliable and reassuring. Although she's like a grumbling mom while being next to Honoka.  
"Oh, right, I heard that you were looking for someone. Who is it?"  
Honoka.  
Right! Umi and Honoka were best friends since childhood; she must've known where Honoka went.  
"Excuse me, U…senpai, have you heard of someone named Kousaka Honoka?"  
Umi's expression changed.  
Starting from a friendly look to a surprised one, then a sad one, an angry one, and back to the sad one.  
There's one thing to be sure of. The Umi in this world was exactly the same as in my world. She had plenty of emotions, and she couldn't conceal them for a bit.  
"I…don't know her."  
Well, that was an unexpected answer.  
That obviously lying face told me that she knew what happened to Honoka. But why wouldn't she tell the truth?  
At this time, I forgot one thing. I don't know them at all in this world.  
"Umi, if you know where Honoka is, you might as well tell me. I need to see her."  
"What…are you talking about?" Umi's expression turned grave, and there was rage in her tone.  
"I already said…I don't know her. And I don't think you know your manners very well, junior."  
I apologized upon realizing that I used my accustomed tone talking to Umi, but it was too late. Umi frowned and turned to leave.  
"Please wait, Umi-senpai!"  
"What do you want? Besides, who allowed you to call my first name directly?"  
The girl in front of me was just like a solemn knight from the ancient tales. Was Umi such an unsmiling person originally?  
"I'm sorry…Sonoda-senpai, I'll only ask one more question." I swallowed, tried to calm down. Strong rage emitted from Umi, much more fiercer than before.  
Now I know the importance of Honoka.  
"I'm sorry. I'm the daughter of the dean of Nishikino Hospital, my name is Nishikino Maki. Could I ask you one more question?"  
I lower my eyes, unable to meet up with Umi's.  
"Speak."  
"Do…do you know Minami Kotori?"  
"Yes. But she is no longer in Japan anymore."  
What…?  
I couldn't help but look up at Umi. Another kind of emotion smothered her eyes.  
It was the look of yearning.  
"She went studying in England. Right after graduating from junior high. She's not coming back in three years." Umi said with a lonesome smile. I could only just stare at her.  
What happened to Honoka was still a mystery that Umi wouldn't talk about. And Kotori went abroad.  
The clues that led to Honoka were all torn apart.  
μ's would not take the first step without her. Besides, it would be impossible to collect the nine members together…  
Eli is currently president of student council, while Nozomi is vice president. There's no way they'll initiatively…  
Wait. There's one more person.  
It's just that…could I successfully talk her into it?

"Yazawa senpai."  
The tiny girl with twin-tails in front of me stopped her steps into the classroom.  
Her reaction was large. She jumped in shock, and stared at me stiffly.  
"…Who the heck are you?"  
"My name is Nishikino Maki."  
"So?"  
"I want to join your club."  
"What?"  
Nico looked at me coldly. After a few seconds, she turned around and opened the door.  
"Come in."  
I followed Nico into the familiar club classroom. The lights were closed, so were the curtains. It was all dark, except the sunlight seeping from the curtains gap.  
This Nico was the defensive one before joining us.  
"So, what do you want?"  
"I've already said it. I want to join Nic…senpai's club."  
"No way."  
That was a quick decline.  
"You've got something else in mind. I can tell."  
Nico glared at me in the darkness. Her red eyes were burning, sending nervousness up my spine.  
Was Nico such a strong and stubborn person originally?  
"But you let me in."  
"'Cuz I don't want to start a riot in the corridor."  
"I wanna be a school idol. So are you, right?"  
"That's none of your business."  
Was this really the same Nico?  
She's so tough and hard to get along with! How did Honoka made her join? I have totally no idea now…  
"Nico senpai, I want to beat A-RISE."  
Nico shuddered after my sentence. Guessing it's because of me getting somewhere she took to heart, I decided to strike while the iron is hot.  
"Nico senpai, I think you can too, because you worked very hard."  
"You're talking as if you knew me."  
"I've seen Nico senpai's dance moves. I knew you work harder than anyone else, so I want to back you up. Let's challenge A-RISE together!"  
Nico watched me silently. Her red eyes, originally glowed like residual flame, suddenly heated up, as if they were going to scorch me into ashes.  
Those eyes. Those eyes that never give up.  
But it only lasted for a while. Her eyes cooled down once again as she turned on the lights.  
The decorations in the club classroom were almost the same as I remembered. The only difference was…  
There were no A-RISE posters.  
"The A-RISE you want to beat were the most famous school idol group last year, do you realize that?"  
"…I understand."  
Nico didn't smile after hearing what I said. She propped her arm on the table and looked at me.  
"I'm surprise to hear that you want to beat A-RISE. And also a bit happy when you said you were going to challenge A-RISE with me…" Nico stopped halfway, her tone suddenly became depressed.  
"But that's impossible. No one can beat A-RISE."  
"No, Nico, even A-RISE couldn't be 100% perfect. We can beat them, if only we work harder…"  
"Have you seen A-RISE's videos?"  
"…Yeah."  
In order to win, μ's members spent a lot of time watching them, long enough to learn all the dance moves.  
Nico walked to the computer, switched it on, and signaled me to come over.  
"I admired your faith, but A-RISE isn't some easy target. At least I don't have that kind of certainty to win. This is A-RISE's live video. Tell me what you think after you're done watching."  
The trio's dance moves were neat and dynamic as always.  
If Kira Tsubasa was in the center, I probably wouldn't be so troubled.  
In the video, A-RISE proclaimed their names after ending their LIVE.  
The leader in the center had a smile like pure sunshine. She said her name out loud.

"My name is Kousaka Honoka! We're A-RISE! Please root for us, don't hold back!"


	4. Chapter 4

4  
(gray)

Have you ever dreamt to a level that you want to wake up, but can't control yourself?  
I have.  
This dream-like world, felt like the dream you could never leave.  
I don't know what to do but to witness this nightmare continue.  
But everyone has to wake up from their dream sooner or later.  
And my dream was like the heavy fog, unable to see the finish line…

On the computer screen, A-RISE were still singing and dancing, but the shock I received had stopped my brain from working.  
Honoka is in UTX.  
She's the leader of A-RISE.  
These two sentences kept repeating in my head. I'm unable to think.  
"Hey! You all right?"  
I jumped as I was pushed. I turned around slowly to stare at Nico.  
"The leader of…A-RISE."  
"Yeah, what? It's Kousaka Honoka."  
"Wasn't it supposed to be Kira Tsubasa?"  
"What are you talking about? A-RISE had started out as the trio of Kousaka Honoka, Toudou Erena, and Yuuki Anju." Nico said with a look of disgust. "You're planning to beat A-RISE with bad memories and that stunned face?"  
"I don't get it…"  
"Neither do I. I say cut it off."  
Nico pushed me out of the club classroom and shut the door.  
I realized what's going on after the door slamming "PONG" sound.  
"Wait…"  
Wait, don't close the door.  
Nico, don't leave me.  
"Nico…senpai? Please don't leave me…"  
Her voice came from behind the door.  
"If you just want to chat, I'll probably let you in, but joining the club? No thanks."  
Her voice was so tranquil, it's like she peacefully let go of all hopes.  
"We just can't beat them."  
She's right.  
Without Honoka there will be no μ's. Let alone challenging A-RISE.  
In addition, the A-RISE with Honoka.  
Kira Tsubasa, who was supposed to be leader, was switched to Honoka. Honoka went to UTX instead of Otonokizaka. And Kotori, who was supposed to be in Japan, went to England…  
Even I almost ended up in UTX.  
What the heck is wrong with this world.  
It's not like going back to the past or something. This is a completely different world!  
What should I do?  
Nico had no intention at all. Umi was like a stranger to me. I don't know Rin and Hanayo well. Eli was still in the student council, Nozomi too…  
If it was Nozomi, could she give me the answer I need?  
"Sometimes, it's necessary to keep moving forward."  
It felt like she looked past me as she said that. Could I believe in the Nozomi in this world?  
Moreover, could I find the way back to my own world from Nozomi?  
I don't know.  
That's why I have to try.

"Could you just not interfere with other people's world?"

The sentence sent a shiver down my spine.  
I turned around and saw the person speaking.  
Although she's wearing Otonokizaka's uniform, her strong leadership quality still emitted out.  
Her pretty short hair and eyes like the emerald forest were unmistakable.  
The original A-RISE leader.  
Kira Tsubasa.  
"What's going on?"  
I asked. The girl in front of me might have an idea of what happened, due to the fact that she said, "not interfere with other people's world". Maybe she knows what's going on, and knows that I'm not from this world.  
"Nishikino Maki, why did you transfer to Otonokizaka?" Kira Tsubasa asked expressionlessly.  
"You…why are you in Otonokizaka?"  
Kira Tsubasa stood by the wall, arms crossed in front of her chest. She stared at me, still expressionless.  
"Why do you care where I am?"  
"You're the one…interfering with other people's world."  
"Humph." Kira Tsubasa snorted, and step closer to me.  
"You told me you would go to UTX."  
What…?  
"You told me you would go there. But you lied to me, Nishikino Maki."  
What did the me in this world promised to Kira Tsuabasa?  
"Hang on, Kira Tsubasa-"  
"Shut it. You're already in Otonokizaka, and you've got bad blood with UTX, so there's no way you're going back, right?" Kira Tsubasa stopped close to me, and moved her lips to my ear.  
"Then there's a second way. You get out of Otonokizaka." She said quietly and softly. But venom was in her tone.  
She moved forward.  
"No."  
Kira Tsubasa stopped.  
"I don't wanna leave Otonokizaka. I want my life back, and leave this crazy world."  
I spun around. Kira Tsubasa didn't look back. She just stood there.

"I don't know what kind of promise 'I' made to you. I don't know why you're here in Otonokizaka, and I don't know why Honoka's the leader of A-RISE. I don't know! And I don't wanna know!"  
My eyes went sore as I shouted.  
"I just want to go back where I belong!"  
Kira Tsubasa looked back at me with a surprised face.  
Then she walked over, held my hand and ran upstairs.  
I don't care where she's taking me and what she's about to do.  
I miss everyone.

She took me to the roof, the one we've always practiced on, and held my shoulders.  
"What's going on with you, Nishikino?"  
How would I know! I'm going mad.  
In this insane world, my memories were being torn apart piece by piece. I want to know what's going on more than everyone.  
I told Dad I was going to try my best to move on.  
But I really can't. Not anymore.  
Maybe if I jumped down, I'll wake up. Back to the world whereμ's exists.  
Back to the familiar world where the third years were going to graduate.  
I stared at the railings on the edge of the rood and started to move towards them.  
"Wait! Nishikino…Maki! Stop!"  
I was held back by her embrace, away from the edge. I wanted to lose her arms, but couldn't fight back her strength, only to let myself being dragged back.

"PA!"

Pain flourished from my left cheek. I stared at Kira Tsubasa as if I just woke up from a dream.  
"You wanna die, Maki?"  
"I just wanna go back."  
"Where?"  
I collapsed on the floor and wailed.  
Where should I go back to?  
Which world is the dream?  
Is this world a dream, or was μ's a dream?  
Someone tell me! Someone save me! Someone help me!  
Anyone, save me! SAVE ME!  
Totally don't get it.  
Don't get it.  
Don't get it.

I felt someone held me in her arms.  
I knew that there was only one person by my side, her name is Kira Tsubasa.  
But I have to accept her warmth now since I'm alone.

"Are you feeling better?"  
"…Yeah."  
"All right then. You've lost your senses, I don't want you to leave like this."  
I stared at Kira Tsubasa. She was still full of leader quality, and still looked unattainable.  
"Kira Tsubasa?"  
"You can just call me Tsubasa-chan like old days." She replied. "I'll call you Maki-chan in return."  
…Wow, we're close enough in this world to call each other's first names?  
"…Tsubasa-chan."  
"Go on. What's going on with you?"  
Should I tell her?  
But…if I don't say it, maybe there'll be no one to help me when I fall apart.  
"I don't remember anything before semester."  
"WHAT?"  
"I don't have the memory before semester, but there's another set of memory in my head."  
It was a memory of Honoka in Otonokizaka forming μ's, and you, Kira Tsubasa, being the leader of A-RISE.  
It was a memory where I'm sometimes troubled, sometimes happy, and could smile from the bottom of my heart.  
It was a beautiful memory where I wouldn't have been so alone and panicked.  
Kira Tsubasa's expression grew harder as I spoke.  
She already palmed her face when I was done, as if she was massaging her forehead.  
"You don't believe me, do you?"  
"Uh, no, in fact, I do."  
What?  
Did she just said she believed me?  
"It's because you don't look at me the way Maki-chan I knew."  
"The Maki you knew…what was she like?"  
"Uh, she was a hundred times more of a pain in the ass than you. It's such a bad luck to know her." Kira Tsubasa said with a grim look, then looked up at the sky. "But I really like her, you know, before we hated each other…"  
Kira Tsubasa started explaining what Maki in this world was like.  
She was strong, arrogant, and a narcissist.  
She was in the same junior high with Kira Tsubasa.  
They had a large fight before graduating, so Kira Tsubasa went to Otonokizaka deliberately, in order to make Maki go to UTX.  
She just wanted an apology from Maki.  
But Maki did nothing. She decided to go to UTX.  
So I transferred to Otonokizaka.  
"Well, that's how it went. We're supposed to still hate each other for now, so don't get mad at me if you suddenly remembered something."  
Kira Tsubasa smiled at me.  
One thing solved. Other ten thousand things to wonder.  
Why did Honoka went to UTX?  
That's the important issue now.  
"Tsubasa-chan, I want to know about Kousaka Honoka."  
"Oh, her?"Kira Tsubasa winced.  
Then, she stood up, walked to the railings and stared at the faraway Akiba-Hara.

"She is my sun."


	5. Chapter 5

5  
(pink)

Someone once said, our subconscious created what appears in our dreams.  
So, when your conscious is fully awake, what you see in your dreams is the reflection of your subconscious.  
Also, the intelligence of the subconscious is higher than the conscious.  
I feel like being trapped in the world created by my own subconscious.  
Now I'm trying hard to open my eyes, and escape from my dreams.

Kira Tsubasa tried hard to explain what she knows of Honoka.  
After she had that huge fight with Maki, she came to the Otonokizaka that she didn't want to enroll in.  
She was unhappy and sad because of that.  
When she felt lost, she saw A-RISE and the smile of their leader, Honoka.  
Honoka was like the sun, shining over her empty soul.  
Due to that, she was hooked up on Honoka.  
And because of that, she gradually learned to enjoy her senior high life.  
"I really love Honoka's smile. It's like the sun breaking out from the gray winter sky, so warm and pleasurable. I also love her voice, like the song of a nightingale. And I also love her encouraging moves. These are the reasons why I could stay put in Otonokizaka. It's just that…I don't want to follow her steps anymore."  
Kira Tsubasa sighed.  
"Flying too close to the sun only melts your wings."  
To this point, I understood. The Kira Tsuabasa in this world didn't want to become an idol at all.  
She only wanted to bathe under the bright light names Honoka.  
"Don't you wanna get close to her? Even if…even if you burn yourself."  
"Maki-chan. She's too hard to approach."  
I knew.  
She shines more than when she was in μ's.  
"So, Tsuabasa-chan, you don't know Honoka in person, right?"  
"I think it's the other way around…By the way, I'm curious, am I really the leader of A-RISE in the world in your memory?"  
"Yeah. And your strong pedestal doesn't lose to Honoka for a bit." I answered. "Even now, your leadership quality is still really strong. Maybe you should consider being a School Idol."  
Kira Tsubasa smiled.  
"I've got no intention now."  
She patted my back.  
"I was thinking, if you assemble all μ's member back together, will that get you back to your world?"  
Tsubasa's words opened my mind. How come I've never thought of that?  
But it's too hard.  
I can't do it without Honoka.  
I'm not Honoka.  
I don't have the abilities to assemble everyone together.  
"Tsubasa-chan, I can't."  
I've never open my heart out to anyone. I'm not like Honoka, she can reveal herself to random strangers.  
I'm that silent girl trapped by unapproachable thorns.  
It was Honoka who slashed away those thorns and rescued me from the cells of solitude.  
It was Honoka who made me stop gazing at the faraway starry night sky.  
"The Maki I know would never say never."  
Tsusaba said.  
I suddenly started envying that Maki for having the courage to do things I daren't and can't.  
"But I'm not her. I'm not as strong as her."  
"I'll help you where I can. But it's on your own when it comes to forming an idol group."  
"Really?" I gazed at Tsubasa. She nodded with a reliable smile.  
"For example, I could bring the president of student council to you, but that's just it. If you need Sonosa Umi, I could try finding her. After all, I talked with her before about Honoka."  
"So, you know what happened between Honoka and Umi?"  
"Nope, not at all." Tsubasa winced. "I didn't dare. It was her lamella. I got scared after touching it for once."  
I could imagine Umi showing the face when she was disturbed in her sleep.  
"I asked mostly about what Honoka likes, so there's nothing to do with her relationship with Sonoda."  
"But you can try to ask about Sonoda's another close friend, maybe it'll lead to something…Oh, the point is you gotta be honest. Sonoda hate people being discreet."  
Yeah. Just like when she slapped Honoka on the roof.  
"I get it. Can you help me get in touch with Umi first?"  
Under the circumstances, I think it's best to start with the stable second-year.  
Although I screwed up before, I still think of Umi as a person that's going to listen patiently. So whatever happens, I'll have to start with her.  
But she's a stubborn one too.  
"If you want to talk to Sonoda, I can look for her now. She should be in the archery club."  
"Thank you. Could you bring her here?"  
"Roger that."

"So, what do you want?"  
Umi followed Tsubasa up here. After spotting me, her tone went unfriendly immediately.  
I kneeled stiffly without moving an inch.  
God, this is really scary…  
"Let her speak first, Sonoda-san." Tsubasa said with an equal momentum. "She's really troubled now."  
"Kira-san, I came here on the behalf of you. I am sure you don't want to mess up my attitude to you because of this impolite junior."  
"I just want to give her a hand." Tsubasa replied.  
Umi glared at Tsubasa for a long time before sighing.  
"What do you want exactly? About Honoka?" She glanced at Tsubasa. "I have told Kira-san a lot about her already, I'm sure it'll be enough if you ask her."  
"I'm sorry, Sonoda-senpai, I need to ask you about something you'll never reveal."  
I forced myself to macho up and fight against Umi's pressure.  
"I want to know why Kousaka Honoka is in UTX."  
"There's no reason. She just didn't want to come to Otonokizaka. That's it." Umi replied coldly and turned to leave.  
"Please wait, Sonoda-senpai!" I yelled.  
But she's halfway to the door, not intending to stop.  
What should I do?  
I have a feeling that if Umi doesn't tell me what happened to Honoka in this world, I can't go back.  
"I know that Kotori likes Honoka very much!"  
Umi stopped just one step from the roof door.  
"I know you like Honoka very much too!"  
I shouted. Tsubasa looked at curiously. Umi just stood there.  
"What happened between me and Honoka is the past."  
"Now I just hate her."  
Umi spun and glared at me, but with the expression of sorrow.  
"Sonoda-senpai, you're not a good liar."  
"How can you tell?"  
"Your face." I looked at her.  
"You always lose when you're playing Joker with Kotori and Honoka."  
Umi's expression turned to astonishment.  
"I don't think neither of them told you about it. You show exactly what you're thinking, that's why you can't keep any secret."  
An unbelievable look was on Umi's face. She pinched her cheeks lightly.  
"When you're disturbed in you sleep, you go crazy as hell. And…"  
"Stop!"  
Umi blushed with regret.  
"You just want to know what happened between me, Kotori, and Honoka right?"  
Umi face palmed.  
"All right, but what difference does it make even if you knew about it?"  
"I wanna help you. You don't want to be separated, right?"  
And not just only the three of you, but also μ's, and myself.  
Umi went quiet for a long time and didn't spoke before the sun started to set.  
"Follow me."  
"W…Where?"  
"My home."

Umi's house was a Japanese-styled old building, with only two floors and two huge halls.  
From what I remembered, there should be a Kendo venue on one side, and a Japanese Dance training ground on the other.  
In the corridors, whoever saw Umi bowed to her.  
"Please. This is my outer bedroom."  
Tsubasa and I entered Umi's room. It was huge, twice or thrice the size of the club classroom. The room was separated to a sleeping area and an activity area.  
The scrolls on the wall had flourishing words on them, some traditional Japanese words such as "道" or "捨身".  
There were also pots for flower arrangement and tools for tea ceremony.  
And sumptuous kimono hung from the wall.  
Umi went in and switched to a keikogi (*jacket for kendo).  
"Sorry, I need to head to the venue to practice, so I need to put this on first." Umi poured three cups of water from the pitcher on the table and hand them to us.  
"Thanks, Sonoda-san."  
"Thank you, Sonoda-senpai."  
"No need. It's just cold water."  
"Besides, I don't plan to talk too much. You can only ask me one question, and I will answer that one alone."  
"Sonoda-san, can I ask one too?"  
Tsubasa suddenly raised her hand and asked. Umi frowned, but nodded too.  
Only one to ask. What should I ask?  
What happened between Honoka and Kotori?  
Or what happened between Umi and Honoka?  
After pondering for a moment, I decided what to ask.  
Because understanding what happened between them doesn't change the fact that Honoka was already in UTX.  
"Sonoda-san."  
"Yes?"  
"Do you really hate Honoka?"  
Umi looked at me. Her face became pale first, then blushed.  
At last, she lowered her head and replied quietly.

"I've never hated her once in my life."


	6. Chapter 6

6  
(green)

Freud once explained dreams as the reflection of people's desires and anxiety deep down in their heart.  
He thinks it's got something to do with oppressed childhood memories and desires.  
In his books, he developed a psychology technique to explain dreams, and designed many rules to explain the symbols and themes in dreams.  
He thinks that dreams are traceable.  
But I don't see where my dreams are traceable. At all.

"I've never hated her once in my life."  
Umi said with a sparkle of yearning in her eyes. Then she started explaining her relationship with Kotori and Honoka.  
I think I wouldn't have heard all these if I asked the wrong question.  
Kotori, Honoka and she were close childhood friends.  
They play together when they were kids, and stayed the same class through elementary school and junior high. Their parents knew each other well too.  
They made a promise to go to Otonokizaka together. But an international letter ruined everything.  
Kotori had been studying fashion design. She designed a costume for Honoka before.  
Her designs were being favored by an oversea design school. The school mailed her, wanting her to go to England and study more.  
To this point, everything was pretty much the same as the Kotori in my world. It's just three years earlier.  
She was just like the Kotori in "that" world, troubled and wanted to consult with Honoka, but hasn't got the chance due to Honoka being too busy. At last, she could only tell Umi. But an accident occurred.  
Honoka was being pushed down the stairs and fell to a three-month coma.  
It was long enough for Kotori to leave.  
When Honoka finally opened her eyes, Kotori was already in England.  
From that moment on, Honoka decided not to go to Otonokizaka, leaving Umi angry and full of tears.  
But whatever Umi explained, Honoka stuck to the idea that Kotori left her behind, and wouldn't take one step into the school they promised to go together.  
"She said that." Umi cried.  
Umi, who was always strong, shed tears in front of me.  
"She told me 'How would you understand my feelings? You two knew all along and didn't say anything!' And I could only yell 'Because you passed out for three months!' back at her. But this did not work. Honoka decided to leave us, just as Kotori decided to go abroad."  
"I am the one…being left by them."  
"Honoka decided to move on. Kotori left. It was only me."  
"All I could do was stick to Otonokizaka, thinking naively maybe we'll reunite one day. Because this is what I'm like…I'm just conservative and old-fashioned, that's why they left me behind!"  
Umi cried. Tsubasa patted her back softly.  
Tears rolled down my cheeks too.  
At that moment, a voice outside asked when is Umi going to the kendo venue.  
Umi held back her tears and said she's not feeling well. The person outside left.  
The Umi in this world is so vulnerable that she had to toughen up to face everyone…  
I got closer to her like Tsubasa and hugged her.  
After a while, Umi stopped crying and spoke.  
"It's just like this…the reason that I didn't follow Honoka to UTX is because I was scared."  
"No, it's not like that, Umi-senpai…"  
I told her slowly about that Umi in my memory.  
"They believed in you totally, that's why they have the courage to step out. They know you'll always be their safe haven."  
"They left because you're strong."  
"…But I'm not." Umi suddenly became soft as if she was someone else.  
I looked at Tsubasa. She shrugged and made a "nothing I can do" face.  
Then her eyes suddenly lighten up. She patted Umi's shoulder.  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"What…"  
"Do you wanna see Kousaka Honoka again?"  
Umi gazed up at Tsubasa. Her slow and dull face was really cute.  
"Well…since you asked…"  
"Yeah. You want it? Or not?"  
"…Yes." Umi blushed. "I miss Honoka and Kotori. I miss the both of them."  
Wow, is this really Umi?  
"Maki-chan, what do you think?"  
"Huh? What is it?"  
"Forming a group with Sonoda-san and challenge A-RISE?"  
""WHAT!""  
Umi and I exclaimed together.  
"No way! Idol is too shameful!"  
Uh, yeah, Umi, you were, like, dancing and singing in miniskirts in my memory.  
"It's not that simple. Do you think you're able to just go to UTX and meet up with Honoka?"  
"Probably…not."  
"So, Sonoda-san, this junior in front of you is a master piano player and also a great composer."  
Umi started at me with a question look.  
"Right, Maki-chan?"  
"Yeah."  
After all I wrote all the songs for μ's, and the lyrics were from…  
"Sonoda-senpai, how about I compose and you write the lyrics?"  
"Wait! Didn't I say no? Idol is, idol is too…"  
"Sonoda-san, don't worry, I won't put you in a miniskirt. I'll come up with an awesome costume for you and Maki!"  
"Someone listen to me!" Umi wailed without any momentum.  
"All right, what else do you want?"  
"…I'll agree to it if the president of student council join."  
Umi randomly threw out a condition that sounded like an unreasonable demand from a baby.  
Why am I saying this?  
Because right now, Eli is in the hardest mode to communicate!  
That was the Ayase Eli, the president of student council that opposed Honoka to the end.  
Even Tsubasa had a difficult look on her face…  
"Okay. So if the president of student council joins, you will too, right?"  
Hmm?  
"Huh?"  
"Then we'll leave now. Let's go, Maki-chan."  
"W, wait…!"  
Tsuabasa dragged me away before I could react.  
Can she really convince Eli?

After leaving Umi's home, Tsubasa patted me.  
"It's all on you, Maki-chan."  
…What?  
"I'll help you find the president of student council, and you'll do the convincing part."  
"Come on! I thought you had a way of convincing Eli, but turns out I am the one doing the hard work?"  
"I absolutely can't, but you can."  
I stared at Tsubasa doubtfully. She just smiled back.  
"How do you think that I can make her join?"  
"If what you told me was true, then that president is now boiling up with the closing down business. You grasp this chance and convince her, make her think 'maybe becoming a School Idol will really save our school', and then she'll join you!"  
"It's not that easy! She's as stubborn as Umi!"  
"You'll never know if you never try, right? That Honoka did it without hesitating."  
Honoka.  
Why was she so brave?  
"You'll go with me."  
"Okie-dokie."  
"And please be with me, when that moment comes."  
I'm not Honoka. Neither is she.  
But I might be braver if this'll bring me the wings to soar.  
I'm really timid, to be honest.  
I would never be a School Idol without Honoka.  
And now, I'll just have to keep moving forward without Honoka.  
Kira Tsubasa, please lend me your wings.  
I hope that you could be my wings and give me the courage to soar.  
I'm just a newborn who doesn't know how to fly.  
Tsubasa didn't decline me. She just held my hand tight.  
"I'll be your wings."

The next day, with the help of Tsubasa, Eli agreed to meet up with me.  
In the student council room.  
There's no one else except Tsubasa, Eli, and me.  
"Tell me what you want, Nishikino-san."  
Eli sat in the center seat in the council room. She frowned and flipped through the papers as she spoke.  
Nozomi's not here yet.  
"I wanted to form…a School Idol group. With you, and Sonoda Umi-senpai from second year."  
"What for?"  
"…Stop the school from closing down?"  
Eli didn't lift her eyes at all. She snorted coldly and kept going through the files.  
"So unrealistic."  
"Students are supposed to enjoy their lives. We don't need you to help saving the school."  
"I would absolutely not agree you forming that thing out of this reason."  
These words were too familiar to forget.  
She said the same thing to reject Honoka's request.  
"President, aren't you a student too?"  
Tsubasa blurted out abruptly. These words scared the heck out of me.  
"Is there a problem, Kira-san?"  
"Well, not really. It's just that you think you should take responsibility of the school, just because you're the president, I think that's inappropriate."  
Kira Tsubasa's arrogant explosive words made my heart scream in fright.  
"You sure don't know your manners, Kira-san."  
"I don't think so, president. You're really high up there; it's natural to be cocky."  
"Cocky?"  
"I think I'm right, and you heard it right."  
Kira Tsubasa suddenly glared at Eli furiously. Wait, what's going on?  
Did Eli just did something that made her mad?  
Just as these two were outdone and the tension reached its highest point in the council room…  
"Sorry, Eli-chi, I just ran into a teacher, so I was late."  
Everyone spun their head to look at the person who came in.  
She was the adviser and most trustable person in μ's.  
Toujou Nozomi was there.  
Nozomi glanced around with a mysterious smile.  
"Uh-oh, I was late, sorry."  
"Nozomi…" Eli's strong aura faded as she saw Nozomi.  
Nozomi step closer and looked at me.  
She smiled.  
"Is the lost princess challenging the king?"  
She spoke these words with unknown meaning as always. Then, she took out her tarot cards from her pocket.  
"It's what the card told me."  
She drew one.  
"Oh, lost princess, your fate, which is just as this card…walking on the path out of control."  
It was a card called Wheel of Fortune.  
It was reversed.


	7. Chapter 7

7  
(yellow)

Someone once said, dreams were the paths to our subconscious.  
Someone once said, dreams can be used to cure their selves.  
Unfortunately, I just felt more and more depressed.  
Unfortunately, I just felt my subconscious locking the gates tight.  
I couldn't be sure which side is the truth, because the pain was equal.  
I couldn't understand which side is the truth, because my feelings were confused.  
Now, I'll continue.  
Finish this story.

The atmosphere changed as soon as Nozomi appeared.  
"Hello, Kira Tsubasa-san."  
"Um? Hi, hi."  
Tsubasa's rage flushed out in front of Nozomi. Nozomi walked to Eli's side and placed her bag to the next seat.  
"You don't have to mind me. Just continue with your conversation, hmm?"  
Eli sighed and put down the papers in her hands. She looked at me.  
"Nishikino Maki."  
"…Yes?"  
"I have a lot of things to handle; it's not possible for me to do those meaningless things."  
"It's not meaningless! It's not…"  
"Oh? Then I'll hear it out. If you can't explain, I don't think it's necessary for me to agree."  
She glanced at Tsubasa as she spoke.  
Tsubasa looked at me.  
"Say it, Maki-chan."  
Say what? I frowned.  
"Tell her what you foresaw."  
What? You serious? I widened my eyes.  
"You can modify it for a bit."  
Let me say my opinions before you just answer them!  
"I am in a hurry, speak up quickly." Eli settled the papers on the table and stuffed them into the drawer underneath. Her attitude was like "I really need to leave, just say whatever you have to".  
Nozomi spoke again.  
"Eli-chi, I think it's okay to listen." She stood by Eli and patted her shoulder.  
"Nozomi…"  
Eli gazed at her, then sighed.  
"I will…I'm listening right now. Nishikino-san, are you ready or not?"  
"Uh…"  
I tried hard to remember what Honoka said to Eli.  
But couldn't think up with what exactly did Honoka said to make Eli agree to join.  
There's always been a rattling atmosphere between them. Then, when Honoka reached out, she joined.  
What should I do?  
Tsubasa took my hand silently.  
I gazed at her, she gazed back with a look of trust.  
As if she was saying "Fly! I lend you my wings."  
"Eli-senpai!" I stood up.  
"Um…I…"  
How should I start?  
Is there anything to win over Eli's heart?  
Then I felt the temperature of Tsubasa's hand in my palm. My heartbeat grew steady.  
I could nothing besides expressing my hopes truthfully.  
"Eli-senpai is an extremely good ballet dancer."  
Eli's eyes widened as she heard my words.  
"Eli-senpai…I know your dream is to conquer the international stage."  
"…Does this have anything to do with inviting me to be a School Idol?"  
"Yes."  
"Perhaps, in the near future, we'll have the chance to do it."  
"If we won over A-RISE from UTX, we could fly anywhere, even to Times Square!"  
"Times Square…? You mean the one in New York…"  
"Not only Times Square, but touring around the world!"  
If it was with μ's, definitely.  
Maybe it'll be difficult in this world, but I believe if I went back, we would absolutely step up to an international stage.  
"So, Eli-senpai, please help us. Help us with the most important first step."  
I lower my head and begged.  
It was quiet enough to only hear breathing sounds.  
The shuddering one is mine. The slow and steady one was Tsubasa. And the rapid one…whose was it?  
There was also one more.  
So light that I could barely hear it.  
Someone finally spoke after a long silence.  
"Eli-chi, do you think that going to Times Square would bring our school fame?"  
It was Nozomi. I looked up at her. She already stepped next to the window.  
"Nozomi?"  
"Don't you want to try, Eli-chi?"  
"…It's too unrealistic."  
"It's what the card told me."  
She drew one. Due to the sunlight, I couldn't see well, but Eli did. She looked very awkward.  
"Eli-chi, it's also unrealistic to save the school all on our own."  
"This…"  
"If the adults are unwilling to help, I don't see the loss of betting for a bit, right?"  
Nozomi placed the card in front of Eli and smiled.  
"The chairwoman won't look at your files anyway. Why don't we try?"  
Eli gazed at the card silently.  
And spoke.  
"I will consider it." Eli looked at me. "But I have three requests."  
'Give me dragon's scales, stones on the moon, and the tears of mermaids!'  
I thought Eli's requests would be something like that. After all, she looked really unwilling.  
But it was unexpectedly not too tricky.  
First, she wanted at least five people for the club.  
Second, she wanted a song that satisfies her.  
Third…  
"After the performance of this song, if we didn't go viral, I'm out."  
Eli finished and looked at us.  
"So?"  
"No problem. You agreed. We'll do it."  
Tsubasa replied. What a lot of confidence in there…  
Uh. Wait. Under this circumstance, I'll be the one to handle in the end!  
I squinted at Tsubasa coldly. She turned around too, and smiled brilliantly.  
That was actually really cute. No wonder A-RISE was always a top favorite under her lead.  
"I'll look forward to it."  
Eli packed her bags and got ready to leave.  
"Oh? Are you going home, Eli-chi?"  
"Yeah, since we made a promise, I'll just leave this here."  
"Wait for me then, I'll go with you, Eli-chi…Ah-"  
Nozomi wailed shortly.  
Her tarot cards were blown all around by the wind.  
"Sorry, Eli-chi, can you wait for me by the shoe cabinets?"  
"Okay, I'll wait for you."  
I stood up and walked over to Nozomi.  
"I'll help you."  
"Oh, thank you so much."  
"Maki-chan, I'll wait for you at the gates then." Tsubasa walked out. Eli walked out too after she left. It's only Nozomi and I picking up scattered cards.  
As I picked them up, I glanced on the patterns on them and thought about Nozomi's strange interest.  
"You have anything in mind of my interest, lost princess?"  
I turned around. Nozomi was standing behind me, shuffling the cards quietly.  
"Toujou…senpai, why do you call me the lost princess?"  
I've wanted to ask her the moment she came in. Why did she call me that?

"I thought you really liked here."

A shiver went down my spine without reason.

"Is it so dire for you to…return to that world?"

Wait, what? No. Way.

"Well, you seemed surprised. I was very troubled, you know."

Toujou Nozomi, no, the…THING that looked like Toujou Nozomi was talking in the voice of Nozomi. But the sense of familiarity was completely gone.

"Relax, I will not do anything to you…"

She smiled.  
It wasn't Nozomi's smile.  
I dropped the cards to the floor again, but only one was facing upwards.

The reversed Death.

I stood up and flee to the door.

"Wait, don't you want to hear me interpret the card?"

No way.

No way.

NO WAY!

I didn't even grab my bag pack. I just ran all the way to the staircase and dashed to the first floor.  
I headed to the shoe cabinets and saw Eli waiting there.  
I didn't wait for Eli to turn around and didn't switch my shoes to outdoor ones.  
I rushed to the gates and saw Tsubasa.  
"Oh, Maki-chan, here you are…huh?"  
I embraced Tsubasa hardly, seeking the warmth from her.  
I ran fast and hard, my body was sweating, but I felt a heavy coldness well up in me.  
Who was that?  
Who was that person?  
Who the heck was the person in Toujou Nozomi's skin?  
I shook violently. I didn't hear Tsubasa's anxious at all.  
Then I passed out.  
The sky was already dark when I opened my eyes. Tsubasa's worried eyes were filled up with tears.  
"Maki-chan, are you okay?"  
"Yeah…"  
"You ran out from school, grasped me, and fainted!"  
"Yeah…"  
"What happened? What did you see? What's wrong with you?"  
"Tsubasa…"  
I grabbed her hand and spoke.

"That Nozomi…was a monster."


	8. Chapter 8

8  
(purple)

Sometimes, a nightmare isn't meant to tell you something bad.  
And sometimes, a good dream isn't meant to tell you something nice.  
Oh, the dreams, why do they express the exact opposite things from the reality?  
When I was fooled around by dreams…  
Did I tried hard enough to escape it?  
Or did I keep sinking down?

I returned to home accompanied by Tsubasa.  
Then I was down with an illness due to the humongous pressure.  
I fell into a deep slumber for two or three days.  
Tsubasa stopped by after school. She didn't believe it all about what I told her about Nozomi.  
After all, there were only the two of us in the student council room, and Tsubasa didn't know Nozomi very well.  
She only promised me she'll keep an eye on Nozomi.  
And she said she'll try hard to look for people who can help us.  
"Take care then, Maki-chan, I'll go home."  
"…Yeah, thanks, Tsubasa-chan."  
Tsubasa smiled at me and stroked my forehead softly. An icy feeling came from her hand, making me feel better.  
Then she rinsed the towel and placed it on my head.  
"Rest well, you're an important School Idol member, you know."  
"…Me?"  
"Of course. The president asked for five people, but she didn't say all five had to be on stage, right?"  
That sounded like selling me out.  
Tsubasa gazed into my eyes and smiled.  
"Don't worry, I won't sell you. You're my lost-and-found treasure."  
Thanks to the fever, my face was already red, or else I'd blush myself to death by these words.  
I closed my eyes after Tsubasa left.  
That Nozomi.  
She's definitely not the Nozomi I knew.  
She knew my real identity. She knew I wasn't the original Nishikino Maki, and knew what that world in my memory was like.  
Although I ran, I guess in the end I'd just have to go back and ask about the details, right?  
If I really intend to return.

Return…

As I was about to fell asleep, there were suddenly voices downstairs, then someone came upstairs.  
Who was it?  
"Maki—someone came to visit you."  
It was Mom. Who's gonna visit me now?  
"Oh, did our little Maki trouble you?"  
"Not at all. She tried hard to help the school. I was very happy."  
Toujou Nozomi.  
I was wide awake within a second but couldn't get up.  
I've got to…got to lock the door.  
I can't let her in now.  
Can't let her…  
I wanted to do this at heart, but my body was as heavy as lead.  
As the footsteps approached, my heartbeat grew stronger and faster.  
My heart was going to explode.  
Please, don't come in.

"Ga-chi."

The sound of my doorknob being twisted. The door opened. My heartbeat was fast enough to blast out.  
"Hi there."  
That Toujou Nozomi walked in with a bag in her hand.  
"Are you feeling better? I'm representing the student council to come visit you."  
She placed her stuff on the table next to me and came closer.  
Our eyes met.  
Her emerald eyes were gouging into my heart.  
I couldn't say anything, couldn't turn away, let along closing my eyes.  
"Sorry for that."  
…What?  
"You should've finished listening to my words before leaving."  
"Scaring yourself to a sickness…that's a huge blow to me."  
Nozomi sat by the bed and reached for my forehead.  
She took the towel, threw it into the basin, and then placed her hand to my forehead.  
I couldn't move or struggle. I could only wait.  
A comfortable feeling seeped through.  
My body wasn't heavy or uncomfortable anymore.  
"What…this…"  
Wow.  
"Feeling better?"  
I sat up straight and stared at Toujou Nozomi.  
She looked that the Toujou Nozomi I knew again.  
"I was the miko(*psychic woman) of Kanda Shrine, you know. I've got Spiritual power!"  
"No kidding."  
"Yeah, let's not joke around anymore."  
Toujou Nozomi looked at the door.  
"Nishikino Maki."  
"Do you want to return to the μ's in your heart?"  
She DID know everything! The world where I came from, it was real, right?  
"Every world is real."  
"It's not likely the one you want."  
"…Please tell me what to do."  
She took out her tarot cards, and drew that one out.  
Death.  
"You're lucky." She said, and flipped it upside down.  
"You changed your future under you strong wills."  
"That's why you got this." She waved her Death card and smiled at me.  
"Could you be more specific?"  
"My mission is leading you to the path you want."  
"As long as you didn't forget your path, the hourglass of time will appear again sooner or later."  
Hourglass…that golden hourglass!  
"How…much do you know?"  
"Who knows?" Nozomi smiled mysteriously and put the tarot cards back into her bag.  
"I just felt the strong will to change the world."  
"You're right, I am not the Toujou Nozomi you knew. But on the other hand, you're not the Nishikino Maki I knew."  
"…Umph." I couldn't argue with that.  
"As for me, I think there will be lot of things happening next, but I hope you don't forget your original intentions."  
"If you remember what I in 'that ' world said, then engrave it in the bottom of your soul. Don't ever forget."  
Nozomi stood up and walked out.  
"Oh, right, I brought a pudding to you, and a talisman from our very own Kanda Shrine. It works very well. If your wishes come true, make sure to come back and thank the gods."  
Finishing her last sentences, Nozomi shut the door and left.  
The nightmare days ago was suddenly blown away by a fresh wind.

Due to the pressure gone, my illness was cured that very night. I headed to school next day.  
After all, Eli's requests had time limits, I'll have to find the people I need quickly.  
I met Tsubasa on the way, she was walking slowly. I called her name, she spun around, surprised.  
"Maki-chan? You're feeling better?"  
"Yeah, thanks, Tsubasa-chan."  
"Really?" Tsubasa stared suspiciously, and placed her hand on my forehead.  
"Wow, really, you were still having a fever last night…"  
"Well, I slept and sweated and got better."  
"Well, good for you." Tsubasa looked relieved, and then showed a treacherous smile.  
"What? What's with that funny look?"  
"'Cuz there's good news!"  
Tsubasa took out a paper with a lot of words on it.  
"It's Sonoda-san's lyrics, and the president agreed to join our performance!"  
Huh? Wait what!  
"Wait, didn't she ask for five people?"  
"She did made three requests, but I told her we needed her for request number 2, and she'll leave IF we couldn't fulfill request number 3, right? So, at least we need to take down number 2, and get to the basic performing people first."  
Wow, what a decent use of chicanery.  
"Anyways, due to the president agreed to join temporarily, Sonoda-san agreed too."  
Tsubasa waved the paper. "This is the lyric for you to compose."  
"In addition, I asked for some classmates to help when we have permission to use the auditorium…of course, the president will agree with no question! We'll set up the auditorium, as well as the lights and cameras. Using the internet as a medium to spread your LIVE videos out—I guarantee you, within a week, you're all gonna be super stars like A-RISE!"  
"Ah, of course, the president will take over the dance trainings. As for the physical trainings, Sonoda-san said she'll keep an eye on it."  
…Gosh, Eli's dance training PLUS Umi's physical training? This is WAY MORE scarier than that Nozomi's smile!  
As I was feeling sad for the upcoming extreme trainings, Tsubasa suddenly slapped me on my waist.  
"Go for it, Maki-chan, you can do it."  
"Wait, what about you?"  
"The president didn't ask specifically for five people to perform, so I think it's better if you perform as a basic trio. And I said that I didn't want to…"  
Seeing Tsubasa's frustrated expression, I'd had to give up the idea of her dancing together.  
"Thanks , Tsubasa-chan. All of this…for me."  
Tsubasa smiled shyly and laughed. "It's nothing; it's all nothing if it's for you."  
I really thanked you…I thanked her from my heart.  
With Umi's lyrics, I composed the song quickly.  
Eli was very satisfied with the song. There's only the trainings and the LIVE concert.

After a month, we're standing on the stage of the auditorium.  
We're wearing evening dress-like black clothes, as if we're heading to a ball afterwards.  
"Wow, I can't believe it, nearly all the students are here!"  
Tsubasa said, Umi's face immediately turned stiff.  
"Come on, Umi-senpai."  
"Huh? Oh, I…I'll try."  
"Sonoda-san, Nishikino-san…" Eli spoke, then thought for a moment and spoke again.  
"No, Umi, Maki, we've done our best preparing, now all we have to do is finish this performance."  
"Ah, yes, president…"  
"Call me Eli, Umi." Eli said and looked at me. "You too. Call me Eli."  
At that moment, I felt like I was back to that μ's.  
But I'm well aware that this is only the beginning.  
"Okay. Um, Umi-senpai, can I call you Umi?"  
Umi stared at me, then smiled like the Umi from that world.  
"Okay, Maki…that will be fine."  
The starting alert rang. Umi and Eli took my hand together.  
"Let's go! One!" Eli shouted. Umi stopped then shouted, "Two!"  
And I shouted too. "Three!"

"μ's!music──"

"START!"

The curtains rose. In front of the packed auditorium, we smiled.  
"Hello, everyone! We're School Idols, μ's!"  
"We're bringing our first song to everyone."  
"This is…"  
We took a deep breath and announced together.

"Soldier Game!"


	9. Chapter 9

9  
(orange)

Many dreams make you twist and turn in your sleep.

But some dreams leave nothing behind.

Even after you wake up, you couldn't remember precisely what happened.  
But these passed away dreams all have one thing in common.  
Is that you'll feel really, really tired after you wake up.  
For me, it's better off to be exhausted than to never wake up.

After μ's trio LIVE concert ended for three days, we already became stars in the school.  
I was, like, okay, just love letters stuffed in my locker.  
Or some tiny presents on my table.  
As for Umi, her samurai-like style was so popular that there's always a large group of girls outside the archery club.  
That made her hit rate drop.  
Eli was the showdown.

She's the type the made students excited enough to pass out on the corridor as she walked by.  
Lockers, drawers, even tables were stuffed with gifts.

Love letters piled up, and flowers lined up outside the student council room.  
That left Nozomi frowning.  
And the LIVE video online had broke through a hundred thousand views easily. Favorable comments poured in.

Then, the LOVELIVE competition site opened officially.

Our "Otonokizaka Idol Club (temp name) μ's", had fought to top ten in less than 24 hours after registering.

It even went to top three once, only less than twenty thousand votes from UTX's A-RISE.  
If you search for μ's on the web, Otonokizaka's name would definitely pop out with it.  
For a school about to close down, this is a major success in promotion!

But for the trio in the student council room right now, it's all pretty heavy burdens.  
No, it wasn't so bad for me. Umi and Eli were taking the hits.  
They're practically human-attracting magnets in school now.  
Tsubasa's strategy had done its best. No wonder she was the leader of A-RISE, it's too overwhelming.

"Uh…what am I supposed to do?" Staring at the letters on the table, Umi asked gravely.  
Umi was not the kind of person who loved all eyes on her. It must feel like torture to her now.  
"Well, I don't really know…"  
Eli had successfully maintained her cold beauty image for nearly three years, so the problem of girls stalking up on her was not as bad as Umi's situation. But she still had crowds following her on the exact range of five meters. The only one who could get close to her was Nozomi.  
Nozomi to Eli was like Merlin to King Arthur.  
"BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW THIS WAS COMING!"  
Oops, Umi crashed.  
She had her head in her arms, went flat on the table and started making strange crying sounds such as "Ooo-Yeee-".  
Uh, Umi, your image is falling apart right in front of my eyes.  
"Well…how about this?"  
Eli said as she wrote the student council report.  
"You'll go tell those girls, 'I am fond of your love, it's just that, I already have someone in my heart. It's the second-year in UTX, the girl named Kousaka Hono—'"

"WAAAAAA! STOP!"  
Umi blushed and waved to stop Eli from speaking.

"Personally, I think it's a good idea. When your love rival is someone from the top of School Idol world, I don't think anyone in her right mind will assume she can beat her."  
"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"  
Umi wailed. Eli smiled mischievously.  
"What about Eli? Didn't you have lockers stuffed with love letters?"  
"That…That's…"  
Oh, Umi's fighting back.  
"Then Eli would've said the same thing? 'I'm sorry, there's already someone in my heart, it's my very own vice-president, Toujou Nozo-'"  
"WAAAAAA!"  
Now it's Eli yelling and blushing.  
Is this called stabbing each other? I thought.  
Then they stared at each other and laughed.  
Um, I'm okay with it. Pretend I don't exist.  
Then they blushed and stared at me as if suddenly remembering I was here all the time.  
"Um…Maki?"  
"Don't worry, I saw nothing." My face definitely didn't say so, but I still told them anyways.  
"You're so cunning, Maki! You already had that Kira Tsubasa, that's why you could look at us like there's nothing to do with you."  
"Wait! What are you two talking about! It's, it's nonsense!"  
Don't engulf me in this fire of ambiguous lover argument!  
"Yeah! To give out and want nothing in return like Kira Tsubasa, she must be…"  
"Must be?"  
"""WAAAAAA!"""  
We yelled at the sight of Nozomi.  
"Nozomi! When did you came in?"  
"Vice-president, you're scaring the heck out of everyone!"  
"I think it's from 'You're so cunning, Maki! You already had…' that part." Nozomi glanced at me.  
Wait! Doesn't that mean only I got sold out?  
"We're just kidding, sorry, Maki."  
Eli replied quickly. Yeah you should be! You're the one making that joke!  
But…Tsubasa.  
She knew I wasn't the original Maki, but still been so nice to me.  
She'd been with me when I was helpless and loneliest.  
Helped me out so many times without complaining anything…  
I don't denying falling for her, but it's probably different from the feelings that Eli and Umi meant.  
"By the way, E…li…" Umi still haven't got the hang of calling first names.  
"What is it, Umi?"  
"If we are so famous now, I think it's the time to form an official club now?"  
Right. Tsubasa lured Eli in by being a smart-ass, we almost forgot her first request was getting five people together.  
"You're right. Maki, did you find anyone?"  
"Uh? Um, um…" Eli's question was too abrupt that I didn't know what to reply.  
Besides…I didn't thought of finding anyone!  
"Sorry…Eli, I haven't yet…"  
I felt disheartened. Our first LIVE was too successful that I completely forgot what to do, this was my fault.  
I looked at Eli. She was not mad, but she frowned.  
"We did make it to the top, but we're still not official clubs, as the competition goes on, non-official clubs would be kicked out, and our success now would all go to waste. Do you know what I mean?"  
"I know. I'm sorry, Eli, I'll try hard to look for more people."  
"Speaking of looking for more people, I noticed something…" Nozomi handed a piece of paper to Eli.  
After scanning the paper for a while, Eli's eyes widened. She passed the paper to Umi with a strained look.  
Umi took over the paper, confused. She handed it to me with a stiff look after reading it.  
I read what's on it aloud.  
"The school already has a same type club. Due to this reason, the application from Idol Club's (μ's) request will not be taken."  
"Oh."  
I remembered. Nico's Idol Research Club.

We stood in front of Idol Research Club silently.  
"Will she agree?" Umi asked worriedly.  
"I don't know…" I could only answer that. I really don't, I can't predict what the Nico in this world is thinking.

"Eli, vice-president-"  
"You already called Eli her first name, might as well call mine too?"  
"Um, I…" Umi struggled for a moment then whispered "Nozomi". Nozomi showed a mischievous look that looked more like the Nozomi in my world.  
"President, she's in the same year as you, you should know something."  
Tsubasa said. She tagged along after knowing we're coming for Nico.  
"The thing I knew was…there were a couple of people in this club, but they all quitted. She guarded this classroom alone for nearly three years."  
I remembered that. Nico's standard's were too high so no one was willing to join.  
After all, Nico was aiming more than just School Idol—she's going for the Pros.  
But as an idol-lover, what would she say after watching our LIVE?  
I took a deep breath and knocked the door.  
A moment of silence. Then Nico's cold voice came from behind the door.  
"Who's there?"  
"Um, Nico-senpai, it's me, Nishikino Maki."  
There was another moment of silence. Nico spoke again.  
"Oh, I remembered, the first-year trying to win over A-RISE?"  
"Yes it is. Um, Nico-senpai, we would like to discuss the Idol Research Club with you."  
Then another moment of silence.  
It's so awkward! What is going on?  
"There's really nothing to discuss." Nico's reply sounded even colder.  
"After all, you were the brand new stars shoving into the top twenties."  
Damn, she's mad.  
My relationship with the Nico on the other world was pretty good, so I understood her oddly cold tones meant that she's angry. But now, I have totally no idea why.  
"Maybe she thinks we're trying to use her." Eli suddenly said.  
Use her…I get it, Eli.  
Nico thought that the reason why we came to her was only because we needed to form an official club.  
Once I understood why Nico was mad, things were easier.  
This was just another "Only I'm capable of solving" problem.  
I sighed and said to the others. "I'll handle it from here. Wait for my answer."  
"Really? Maki-chan, do you need me here with you?"  
"Thanks, Tsubasa-chan, but I don't think Nico-senpai…would want to see you."  
If I haven't talked to her that day, I don't think even I would be able to get in.  
"Okay, let's go back to the student council room and wait for Maki." Eli decided and took Umi and Nozomi off. Tsubasa sent off a worried look at me, and then left with them.  
Oh boy. If Tsubasa keep on taking care of me like this, I'll turn into one of those useless princesses.  
I knocked again after everyone left.  
"Nico-senpai, it's only me now. Can I talk to you?"  
Another unbearable silence.  
At last, the door opened. Nico showed half of her face and glared at me.  
"Come in."  
Nico left the door half opened and signaled me to go in.  
The lights were on today. Our last LIVE concert video was playing on the computer.  
Nico closed the door and locked it.  
"What do you want?"  
"I know what Nico-senpai wants."  
"Huh?" Nico stood by the door with her arms crossed on her chest, a unhappy look on her face.  
I knew what you want.  
You wanna be an Idol and dance on the most dazzling stage.  
"Nico-senpai, would you join us?"  
"Why would I do that? Your consistency was great enough already."  
"It's not like that…Nico-senapi, we know nothing about idols." I said.  
"No one knew the toughness idols have to endure better than you. No one knew what idols should do better than you."  
"I can't. Umi-senpai can't. Eli-senpai can't…neither can Tsubasa-chan."

Nico's expression softened, but she didn't answer.  
"Nico-senpai, we need you."  
"I refuse."  
Huh, what?


	10. Chapter 10

10  
(orange)

"I refuse."  
Nico declined my request.  
Wait, why? Why would this world's Nico reject me?  
I tried hard to think back on the Nico from "that" world.  
She was a nice elder sister who wanted to become an idol so much, that she wouldn't even let her younger siblings down.  
She wanted be become an idol so much that she studied idols through and through till the whole club classroom was filled with books.  
She wanted to become an idol so much that she'd rather be alone in the club classroom for nearly three years.  
That's how much she wants to be an idol.  
So why, did she refused?  
What if...there's something different in this world's Nico?  
"...Can you tell me why?"  
Due to not being able to understand what this Nico is thinking, I'll have to find out myself.  
"I've already told you."  
Huh, when?  
Nico's face darkened as she saw my questioning expressions.  
"I told you last time, we can't beat them, no, you three still can't beat them."  
"We talked about it last time, but this has nothing to do with you not wanting to join us..."  
"You have really damn bad understanding skills, Nishikino Maki." Nico cut me off.  
Uh, well, sorry for that! I don't think many can understand you through all that twist and turn of words!  
"You really did well on the LIVE performance. It's pretty close to A-RISE, maybe you could get past the pre-matches."  
Nico praised us. So why didn't she want to join?  
"But you've got no will."  
"...Will?"  
"That president of student council only thought about keeping the school; that Sonoda Umi was all about her childhood friend, the UTX girl Kousaka Honoka who was on top of the School Idol world." She said with a venom tone and glared at me. "As for you, Nishikino Maki, your head was just full of trash. You're not intending to take the top spot, not even thinking about being a Pro Idol!"  
What Nico said made me feel like I'm really not taking this seriously.  
I just followed Tsubasa's advice and gathered the people together.  
I just thought about returning to the μ's that I belonged.  
"Even if it's A-RISE, they're just being the top in the School Idol world."  
I felt uneasy.  
Can't believe Nico said that about A-RISE.  
A-RISE should be Nico's dreams too, I remember in that world, Tsubasa said that Nico used to give them flowers.  
Something's not right.  
I finally realized what's the difference between the two club classrooms in this world and that world.  
Sure, there were a lot of idol files, but there weren't any from A-RISE.  
That's what I noticed first time coming in here.  
But as I observed closely, these idol files were almost all Pro Idol files. School Idol files only took up in about ten percent.  
I remember in Nico's files, School Idols were supposed to take up about one thirds.  
It can't be...this world's Nico...  
"Your dream is not becoming a School Idol."  
"Oh? Finally got it?" Nico snorted and patted on the file cabinets next to her.  
"You're not even close to A-RISE, I won't have any opportunity by joining you, let along being a Pro Idol."  
"From my point of view, A-RISE's leader does have the potential of becoming a Pro Idol, but her talents are way behind, at least she's not going anywhere now!"  
Wow, Nico actually said that.  
"So you're just gonna keep lying to your younger sisters?"  
I spoke out of irritation before remembering this wasn't my original world.  
It's just that Nico's proud image overlapped with "that" world's Nico, so I said it out loud.  
And this little mistake...  
Brought Nico's caution level to the highest point.  
"Nishikino."  
Nico's face was really scary as if she took me for a stalker or psychopath of some kind.  
"Why the hell do you know about my sisters?"  
Damn. What's left of Nico's feelings for me were all gone like the wind.  
Nico stepped over furiously and tried to shove me out the room. She might be petite, but her strength isn't. I struggled but was kept pushing closer to the door.  
No, if I got scooted out, Nico would never let me in again.  
"I'm sorry...let, let me explain-"  
"There's nothing to explain. Get the hell out."  
"No, it's just that, I'm just..."  
"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up."  
I couldn't stop Nico from pushing me, so I hugged her tiny body to stop myself from being thrown out.  
"Let go of me!"  
Nico pushed with both hands.  
"No..."  
No, Nico's strength was larger than usual, my hands were losing grip and I could only hold on desperately.  
"LET GO!"  
Nico carried me easily and started to head for the door.  
"Nico, please, hear me out, please!"  
"You, can, explain, out, there!"  
No, my hands were slipping...  
"You wanted to b an idol to make your sisters proud!" My words sounded like moaning.  
But after this sentence, Nico's movements stopped, and I found my strength back to hold her.  
"Let go."  
I looked up at Nico's face.  
Have I ever seen Nico so much in sorrow before?  
As if she was going to be in tears, but she's too stubborn to cry. The expression made me loosen my hands.  
As I released, Nico suddenly collapsed backwards, I hurriedly grabbed her.  
I took her to a chair and sat by her, caressed her back to make her feel better. After a while she seemed to be okay, the expression was gone, so I moved my hand away.  
"How much do you know?"  
About your sisters?  
"I knew you had two sisters who worship you very much, and a younger brother, and a mom-"  
"That's was a long time ago."  
"I have no more family anymore."

Nico said she was going home so I followed her.  
I texted Tsubasa, telling her that she doesn't have to wait for me.  
I walked beside Nico, trying to recover from the shock, but couldn't.  
The "I have no more family anymore.' sentence was too shocking that I couldn't stay calm.  
I remember well. Nico had two young sisters and a younger brother. I didn't saw any sign of a father, but judging from the conversations, Nico's mom was always working. Maybe it was a one-parent family.  
Nico let me followed her, I guess she allowed it.  
We walked silently on the familiar streets. She kept a two-step distance ahead of me.  
I knew this meant "she didn't want to talk".  
Oh…why did I understand Nico's body language so well? Totally don't get it.  
When we finally arrived at Nico's apartment, the sun hadn't set yet, but I felt like we walked forever.

Letters filled Nico's mailbox, but she went in without even glancing at them. She didn't say a word.  
That meant there was no one in the house.  
"I could only offer water."  
"It'll be fine, thanks."  
Nico casually filled two cups with tap water, left them on the table in front of me, and drank one of the cups empty. Then she finally looked relieved.  
"Where…are your sisters?"  
"Not here." Nico said coldly.  
"By 'not here' you mean…?"  
"Look around. There's only me here." Nico showed that odd scary face again.

Our eyes made contact for a long moment. She sighed.  
"They're staying at my grandparents' place."  
Until now, I realized one thing. It's that in this world, Nico's family condition was more complicated than I had imagined. And worse too.  
"Your mother-"  
"She passed away."  
Now I'm speechless.  
"Fatigue driving. She had a car accident on the highway and died."  
"On the day when I first became a School Idol and perform on stage."  
"I can't focus on school, School Idol and take care of my siblings at the same time, so I gave them to my grandparents."  
"I told them 'I'm gonna be the shiniest star one day, just wait'."  
"I gave up my family for what? One and another club quitting requests. What a joke." Nico laughed.  
That smile was filled with such grieve as if the world betrayed her.  
"My mother was dead because of me, and now I'm spending useless time in this closing down school uselessly."  
"I couldn't become a Pro Idol, I let my sisters down and even abandoned them. This, is, me."  
"Now you get it? Is your empty head understanding why I rejected you?"  
I really do.  
The terrible story of the Nico in this world.  
And I also understood what Nico wanted.  
"Nico-senpai-"  
I opened my mouth to found that my tears were rolling down my cheeks like pearls.  
"What are you crying for? You feel bad for me?"  
No.  
"I'm…so shallow…"  
I only thought of myself. I didn't realize that the other people in this world were also living, individual beings.  
I only thought about returning.  
I only thought about going back to the place that made me feel safe.  
That's why I'm feeling so sad.  
"If you knew, then give up-"  
"No, Nico…senpai."  
"Huh?"  
I wanted to help her.  
I wanted to help her out from this miserable life.  
"I, Nishikino Maki…hereby ask you to be our companion."  
I wanna be her real companion.  
"Maybe…you don't trust Eli or Umi, but…please believe in me, I would be with you till the end of your dreams!"  
I cried at her.  
I gazed at her with all my heart.  
Lonely Nico.  
She approached slowly in front of me.  
"Can I really believe in you?"  
I nodded.  
"Won't you give up?"  
"Even if everyone does, I'll still be by your side…"  
"You won't abandon me, won't you?"  
"I would be by your side."  
"Can I…trust you?" Nico's expression changed. She transformed from a declining person to a timid person.  
She opened the lock of her heart and waited for my answer.  
"Please believe in me, Nico."  
I hugged the tiny third-year.  
And-  
"WAAAAAAA-"  
Nico cried.  
She hugged me back and cried.  
As if she turned back into a living person with feelings. Human feelings.  
As if she let out all the sadness she'd held back for year in her tears now.  
We cried together, until the sun set.

"Um, Nico-senpai? I'm going home now."  
I smiled bitterly at Nico. The Nico with sealed emotions was already gone.  
Now she's like a fledgling, grabbing my clothes, unwilling to let me leave.  
"Don't go…"  
Okay, okay.  
I told my Mom through the phone about I'm going to stay overnight in a third-year's place, then slowly sat on the sofa.  
"I'm not going anywhere, Nico-senpai."  
Nico cuddled next to me like a child and pouted her lips silently.  
How do I put this…  
She's so damn cute.  
Was she this cute before?  
…Well, yeah, probably when she's trying to be chill when she's in deep trouble.  
I thought silently and fell asleep with Nico.

"Humph-"  
In the morning, Nico changed back as the one I used to know.  
Not the one declining the whole world, and not the one like a fledgling.  
It was that familiar, unforgettable and troubling Nico.  
"You listen up! It was only my emotions going out of control! It's definitely not some sort of…Humph!"  
Nico paced back and forth, shy and mad at the same time. She glared at me.  
Even though there wasn't a single tingle of rage in her eyes.  
"I get it, Nico-senpai, I get it."  
After all, it's really embarrassed to cry in front of a junior, let alone not allowing her to go home. If it were me, I would've dug a hole and bury myself into it.  
"HUMPH!"  
Nico turned around, blushed. She went into the bathroom.  
"You take a shower first before going out. Not keeping hygiene is the worst habit of an idol!"  
I smiled wryly at Nico.  
Totally don't get it at all.

"Anyways, I, head of this club has agreed to you all joining in. Toughen up yourselves, our target is becoming the Pros!"  
After school, Umi, Eli, Tsubasa, Nozomi and I came to the Idol Research Club's classroom and listened to Nico's ambitions.  
"Um, if you conquer the top of School Idols, that'll make you Pro, right? There's gotta be star scouts coming along-"  
"Naïve! Kira Tsubasa, you're so naïve! You're such a sweet girl, sweeter than the Homura Sweets Shop's desserts!"  
"No way…"  
"Listen up! Image is the most important thing when it comes to being a Pro!"  
"Ordinary students without any characteristics such as you, are not going to win over A-RISE at all!"  
Nico slapped the whiteboard. It had "Idol Packaging" as the title on it.  
"Well, Nico, what are characteristics?" Eli raised her hand.  
"Good question!" Nico thumbed up at Eli and groomed her face.  
"I, this universe's number one idol, Yazawa Nico, will show you! Look closely!"  
She turned her back on us. When she turned back, it was like a different person.  
I knew those moves better than anyone.  
"Nico Nico Nii! Make your heart Nico Nico Nii! I'm the smile-delivering Yazawa Nico Nico!"  
"If you love Nico, you'll have to remember Nico Nico Nii!"  
After Nico's signature moves, everyone's face went sluggish or shocked.  
"What is that? Totally don't get it."  
I strained hard to keep from laughing and watched Nico's stomping cute moves.  
If I moved on with this Nico, could I witness the finish line of her dreams?  
I'm looking forward to it.


	11. Chapter 11

11

(purple)

"So, um…Nico?"  
"What?"  
Through the phone, Nico had no idea she already talked for an hour, and didn't realize it was already eleven in the night.  
I could guess why she wouldn't hang up. It's probably because she's home alone.  
"We still got class tomorrow."  
"…" Nico went silent.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"  
Nothing came from the receiver, but I could hear her breathing.  
"I…"  
Nico spoke quietly, as if her voice was disappearing into thin air.  
"Hmm?"  
"I want to…I want to hear you sing." Nico sounded so soft in the phone. The powerful she in the afternoon was completely gone.  
"You wanna hear me sing?"  
"Yes. Just one song, please, Maki-"  
"…I'll go to sleep after this, okay?"  
"Okay. Please."  
Nico was herself during daytime. But as night falls, she was growing more and more…  
Childish?  
And a lonely child.  
I thought for a moment and sang.  
The one for Honoka.  
愛してるばんざい。(Aishiteru Ban-Zai)  
I sang softly and lightly as if I was appeasing a kid that wouldn't go to bed.  
Until I heard Nico's faint, cute snoring.  
"Goodnight, Nico."  
I said to her, hung off and went to bed.

The next morning, I spotted Nico around the gates. She stood there as if she was waiting for someone.

I think it's probably me.  
Because she was blushing and pouting and glaring at the same time. At me.

"Morning, Nico." I smiled, and her expression collapsed.  
"Don't tell anyone…about last night." Nico turned away as if she didn't care.  
But the redness on her face was unable to conceal.  
"I know."  
Nico stomped away after hearing my reply.  
I can't leave Nico like this.  
For the first time, I had a "maybe it's fine to stay with her" sort of interesting thought.  
"Good morning, Maki-chan!"  
That was Tsubasa. She was energetic as always.  
I turned around and greeted her.  
"Maki-chan, there's enough people, and we've became an official club. Shouldn't we be challenging A-RISE now?"  
"But how do we assemble everyone?"  
There's five in total, but Tsubasa's not really into it, and Nozomi's only here for Eli.  
So there's actually only four.  
Considering Nico's problems, we have to form a four people group.  
"It's not as hard as you think. If we use up all the members flexibly and allocated them by songs, it'll be fine."  
Tsubasa explained, but I still didn't think this is okay.  
"But we all have to be there when competing, right?"  
Tsubasa stopped and pondered.  
"We'll have to look for more people."  
"Who?"  
"Judging from the popularity you had, it'll be easy, right?"  
No, Tsubasa. You're wrong.  
Not everyone could go up on stage and dance and sing to the crowd.  
For instance, I took up a long time to conquer this issue.  
I watched as Tsubasa accosted with some students and scared them away.  
"Tsubasa-chan…" I pulled her with quite an effort. "This is not going to work."  
"Uh—don't damp the enthusiasm out of me."  
"How about this? I'll recommend two people, and you'll try to induce them?"  
"Oh? Has Maki-chan given me a mission?" Tsubasa suddenly bowed like a knight.  
"Wait, Tsubasa-chan! What are you going?"  
"Your highness, I will bring them to you right away. Tell me their names, my princess."  
Don't do this in public space!  
I couldn't run away, so I just stood in front of Tsubasa, blushed.  
"Well, then, I have two candidates. But I'll suggest you to look for them together, don't go for them when they're on their own."  
I told Tsubasa their names after I made sure she was listening carefully.  
The two members of μ's in my world, Koizumi Hanayo and Hoshizora Rin.

"Sorry, I failed."  
During lunch recess time, Tsubasa came to my classroom and apologized right away.  
Wait, failed?  
"What do you mean you failed?"  
"Failed. They wouldn't come."  
"Did you look for them together?"  
"Yeah." Tsubasa raised her head. "After I found Koizumi Hanayo, Hoshizora Rin came along-"  
"And she shooed you away, right?" I palmed my face and sighed.  
"Maki-chan, you're so smart."  
"Didn't I tell you to look for them 'together'?"  
"They were."  
Tsubasa was right. But…this doesn't match up to being 'together'.  
Rin was always by Hanayo's side, protecting her. And Rin was like a mother cat guarding its cub.  
If Tsubasa did find Hanayo first, then Rin was going to drive her away for certain.  
Because I've almost been driven away before.  
If you don't make it clear when they're together, you'll have to wait for Hanayo to decide on her own.  
Judging from the conditions now, it'll be faster to force Tsubasa and Nozomi to perform with us than wait for Hanayo to decide.  
"It's okay, Tsubasa-chan. Thank you for your efforts."  
"Don't say that. If Maki-chan wanted, I would've grab the stars out of the sky for you!"  
"Come on! Tsubasa, don't you get shy for saying that?"  
And that line belonged to a guy. Don't say that to me!  
"But if you're embarrassed this easily, you'll have stage fright when you perform."  
So you meant to make me get used to it deliberately?  
"Anyways, leave it to me, Maki-chan. With that last experience, I'm definitely gonna success next time."  
"Well…if you said it." I smiled and reminded her again to talk to them when they're 'together'.  
She nodded.  
It was afterwards that I realized that she didn't understand it at all. And she pissed Rin off.

After school, I moved towards the club classroom.  
Tsubasa was gone since noon, and didn't show up outside my classroom after school.  
She probably went to persuade them real serious?  
Not at all…  
I spotted a short haired girl dashing from a distance. It was Rin.  
"I found you NYAAAAA!" Rin stopped in front of me like an angry cat.  
She grabbed my hand and dragged me away.  
"W, Wait! Rin-"  
"Who allowed you to call my first name Nya!"  
I was dragged all the way to the PA room.  
Rin knocked open the door and scared the students inside.  
"Sorry, Rin has to borrow this Nya!"  
Rin's momentum scared the student stiff. The student was about to report through the PA system, but had to move away with shivers.  
"How do you turn this on?" Rin slammed on the switches randomly, and horrible screeching sounds came out from the speakers.  
"Wait, Hoshizora Rin, I'll help you with it!"  
Although I have no idea why did Rin dragged me around, but I bet there's something to do with Tsubasa.  
"Shut up Nya!" Rin screamed and pushed me onto the chair. Then she straddled on me, making me unable to move.  
"You're Rin's captive now Nya! Wait here!"  
Kira Tsubasa.  
I think I have an idea of what you did.

As the shuddering student finished helping with the equipments, Rin started to test on the microphone.  
"One, two, three, Nya. One, two, three, Nya. Check check—wow, Rin's voice sounds different Nya!"  
Rin started to fool around like a kitten with new toys. She sang.  
"Nya nya nya, little kitty~I love little kitties the most~"  
I think the whole school heard this.  
"Rin-san? Don't forget you have something to do."  
I think it's best to remind her, in case she forgot why she was here for.  
After all, I think I'll be punishing Kira Tsubasa later.  
"Oh, right."  
Rin took a deep breath.  
And made the speakers boomed easily.  
"I'M WARNING WHOEVER HAS KAYO-CHIN IN HAND! RIN HAS A CAPTIVE HERE TOO NYA! GIVE BACK KAYO-CHIN NOW!"  
As expected, Kira Tsubasa didn't listen to my advice at all.  
She probably took Hanayo away while Rin wasn't paying attention.  
"Rin-san, I know where Hanayo is."  
I've got to stop this nonsense first, or the teachers would be on their way.  
"Stop making up! Rin don't believe you Nya!"  
"It's true!" I covered my ears and winced as Rin yelled with the microphone.  
"Think about it! If you keep screaming here, the teachers would take you away."  
Rin glared at me suspiciously, as if she didn't think I would take her to Hanayo at all.  
"Here's the deal. I'll let you take me over; all you have to do is follow me, all right?"  
Rin nodded.  
Then she grabbed a wired microphone and came along.  
"Captives have to be tied up Nya, Rin will go with you and save Kayo-chin together."

Kira Tsubasa! You've really got me into a whole lot of mess here.


	12. Chapter 12

12  
(yellow)

Rin pretended to sing with the microphone in her hand and marched forward.  
The cords of the microphone were wrapped around my wrist.  
And Rin's school jacket covered my hand. This really looked more like a cop with a criminal than a captive.  
Actually, Rin didn't really tie the cords tight on my wrist. But I've already told her I would bring her to Hanayo, so there's no other option for me anyway.  
But as I spotted Eli standing in the Idol Research Club's front door, I felt that things were already under control.  
"Why is the president of student council here Nya?" Rin asked curiously. Eli observed my looks closely before replying.  
"You're Hoshizora Rin?"  
"Ah! Yeah!"  
"Could you let Maki go first?"  
"Um—No Nya! She's Rin's captive."  
"Relax, there's no need for a captive." Eli said with a convincing voice and pointed to the door behind her.  
"The student council had the situation under control. Koizumi-san is perfectly safe."  
"Really Nya?"  
"Of course. We're here to protect the students." Eli blinked at me.  
Till this point, I understood what Eli's doing. I added along, "See? Hoshizora-san, they've got the kidnapper. Can you let go of me?"  
"If this is what the president said, Rin will let you go Nya."  
Rin took the cords off me, then gave the microphone to Eli.  
"I'll give this to you Nya." Rin saluted like a soldier and dashed into the club classroom.  
Eli grimaced at me. "You okay?"  
"Yeah." I stared at her curiously. "Is this all Tsubasa's idea? Or are you all working with her?"  
"You can check. I'll return this to the PA room."  
Eli left with the mic.  
In the classroom's corner, Kira Tsubasa was tied on a chair. Umi was standing beside her with a weird Take(bamboo)-Sword out of nowhere, looking as if she was a fighting samurai. Nozomi was sitting from a distance and played with her tarot cards. Nico stared as if she saw something unbelievable. Rin, however, was too busy checking on Hanayo over and over to notice the rest of the room.  
This is the situation I saw.  
"Kayo-chin, are you okay?"  
"Oh…Rin-chan…I'm fine…"  
"That's great. Let's go!"  
"Oh, w..wait…"  
Rin prepared to drag Hanayo out. I stood by the door and blocked their way.  
"Move aside, red-head."  
"My name is Nishikino Maki." I corrected her, and looked at them.  
This is the first time I looked at them properly after I got here.  
It was just as before; Hanayo was always hiding behind Rin cowardly and not making any decisions…or being dragged along before she could make any.  
Rin knew Hanayo very well, but she sometimes forgot to take care of Hanayo when she's striding forward.  
Their relationship didn't change before they joined μ's.  
"Let Rin pass, Nishikino-san, Rin and Hanayo are going to the track and field club."  
"Um, oh, Rin…" Hanayo whispered quietly.  
If you don't pay attention, you'll miss out the glistening lights in her eyes.  
"Your friend seems to wanna say something to you, Hoshizora Rin-san."  
Hanayo widened her eyes.  
Rin stopped and turned to Hanayo.  
"Kayo-chin?"  
"Um…Rin-chan…I…" Hanayo lowered her head. Her voice went smaller and smaller.  
"…Idol…"  
Rin got closer to her.  
"What is it, Kayo-chin?"  
"I…I…wanna…be…a…idol…too."  
She said it.  
My jaws dropped with surprise as I glanced at Tsubasa, who was smiling triumphantly.  
Wow! This girl…if she wasn't all tied up I'd really admire her.  
"Kayo-chin?" Rin repeated her name, and then suddenly yelled.  
"Oh! Rin got it! That kidnapper tricked you Nya!"  
"That's not what it is." I couldn't help but reply.  
I decided to help out Hanayo. Because I knew, whether it's the Hanayo here or the Hanayo there, they've all got dreams in being an idol.  
"Don't barge into us, red-head!" Rin grabbed Hanayo's shoulders and glared at me. "You only met us today! Don't answer for Kayo-chin Nya!"

I kinda missed this always-raging Rin a bit. Although the Rin now was a-okay too.

"You're friends with Koizumi Hanayo, right? You should be listening to her then."  
Rin turned to Hanayo again after hearing my words.  
"U…um, Rin-chan…Actually, I…I…I still want to be an idol…"  
"Kayo-chin…"  
I remember the other Rin once told us that Hanayo's dreams were to become idols. She even wrote it on her essay.  
"Wait, are you going to leave Rin behind?"  
"Uh? Um…no…I…"  
Rin shook Hanayo back and forth. Hanayo's voice went quieter again, all I could hear was "someone save me".  
"Hang on."  
"NYAAAAAA?"  
I pulled Rin. She screamed like a cat that'd been touched in the wrong spot.  
"What are you doing Nya!"  
"Come on, let her finish."  
Rin flustered at me. What a over lively kitty she is…  
But the whole point was Hanayo. Whatever happened when I wasn't here, if she decided to join, I have to let her finish her sentence.  
"Rin..Rin-chan…I, I want to be an idol."  
Rin stammered with uneasiness.  
"After…after I watched μ's live concert…I really admired them. They were just…in the same school with us…but…it felt like I was watching A-RISE…they're really cool. Maybe I…couldn't be that cool…but…I still want to…be an idol. So…Rin-chan, could you be with me?"  
Hanayo finished her words and looked at Rin with anticipation.  
But she didn't receive the answer she was waiting for.  
It's because of Rin's own past scars. The Rin now…  
"Rin couldn't be any idols." Rin lowered her head, fists clutched tight. "Kayo-chin is cute, you could definitely be an idol, but Rin…Rin isn't cute at all."  
Rin pushed me out of the way and ran out.  
"W…wait, Rin-"  
Hanayo lost her balance and almost fell. I grabbed her. Looking at Hanayo's sad expression, I decided I had to make both of them join.  
"Koizumi…san."  
"Yes?"  
"If you really want Rin to join with you, you must support her later."  
I told Hanayo and walked out.  
Although I'm no match for Rin's sprinting speed, but I knew where she'll end up after running aimlessly.  
So I arrived at the huge tree in the courtyard.  
Rin stopped there, gasping for air.  
"Calmed down for a bit?"  
Rin shuddered. Without turning around, she stared up at the tree.  
"Koizumi…san wants you to be idols with her."  
Rin quietly replied, "Rin is in no shape for an idol."  
"That's not true."  
From what I remembered, Rin was the most girlish one among all of us.  
That's why she took what happened in elementary school in her mind for a long time.  
"Hoshizora-san, I think you'll be a perfect idol."  
"Rin is not meant for being an idol." Rin lowered her head, disheartened. "Rin's hair is really short. Rin's rough. Rin's not suited for skirts. So Rin can't be an idol."  
"There're a lot of girl idols out there with short hair, and not all idols have to be nice and neat. Besides…I think Rin is really cute."  
Rin spun around, surprised.  
"You just called Rin's name."  
"Yeah."  
"Is Rin really suited for being an idol?"  
"Absolutely."  
I reached out to Rin and smiled.  
"Come on, let's go back to Koizumi-san together, okay?"  
"Okay. But Rin has one more question."  
"What is it?"  
Rin frowned and spoke.

I came to my senses and found out I was home.  
I had the faint memory of going to the club classroom with Hoshizora Rin, and chatting with Koizumi Hanayo, Eli-senpai, Umi-senpai and Nico-senpai.  
But I couldn't remember how I came back here.  
Well, to put it this way…  
I couldn't remember why I was in Otonokizaka again.  
I didn't want to meet that person at all. I hated that person from the bottom of my heart.  
But as she talked and laughed with me, I felt that the hatred in my heart lifted.  
I didn't remember much about being a School Idol too.  
But…there's a voice in my heart. As if it was calling out to me from the depth of my soul, asking me not to abandon the tiny Nico-senpai.  
Hmm, whatever. I don't hate her anyway.  
I walked back into my room and decided to take a rest first.  
Because I got the feeling that Nico-senpai would call me tonight.

I stared blankly at the golden hourglass in my hands.

The sands were empty.

To be specific, they were gone.

There was no trace of any grains of sands in the empty hourglass.

Don't do this to me.  
Please don't do this to me.  
I haven't say goodbye to everyone yet.  
Don't do this to me…

Tears rolled down my cheeks.

Thick sadness engulfed me.


	13. Chapter 13

13  
(green)

I heard the phone rang.  
I dragged my heavy body and crawled to the phone.  
The name that showed on the phone screen was someone very familiar.

"You want me to sing?"  
What is this Nico-senpai talking about…have I been singing to her every night in the phone like this?  
"…You can't?"  
The soft voice provoked my protecting desire.  
This is strange. Why couldn't I remember myself singing to this third-year?  
"Sorry, Nico-senpai, I don't know what to sing today…"  
"Oh…"  
A sense of loss was transferred from the other end of the phone. But I really couldn't remember what I sang.  
"Well…can I tell you a story instead?"  
"…Okay."  
Lol. She said okay…what is with this Nico-senpai?  
I thought for a while and remembered a story my mom used to tell me when I was a kid.  
"Have you ever heard of Alice's Wonderland?"

"What are you talking about?"  
From the other end of the phone, Nico's voice was filled with displeasure, as if she despised my request.  
But I couldn't hang on for anymore longer.  
"Please, Nico."  
I already failed to identify which world I'm in. The golden hourglass disappeared when I was wailing and losing my mind.  
"I want to hear you sing."  
I didn't care if she only sang a line or two. I wanna hear her voice.  
I could feel myself losing grip.  
"What's with you tonight, asking me to sing to you…"  
Nico went silent for a while, and then spoke.  
"All right! As a fan's request, I'll let you listen to the No.1 idol in the Universe's great voice!"  
Nico bragged, and sang μ's song.  
Thank you for agreeing to my requests without asking anything.  
I closed my eyes slowly as my mind drifted away.

"Nico-senpai?"  
Nico seemed to fell asleep. I could hear her snoring faintly from the phone.  
I hung up the phone and sighed. What did I do to make this third-year rely on me this much?  
And…what the heck did I sang to her?  
I placed my phone on the shelf and prepared to go to sleep. As I pulled my sheets, my foot kicked on something hard.  
I pulled away the sheets and saw a notebook.  
Is this mine?  
I flipped it open, and…  
I realized everything.  
I understood why I couldn't remember the details in my life.  
In the notebook, there were lyrics and song chords, and some notes for the unfinished songs.  
I stared at the music notes, wondering if I could really compose something like this.  
And I stared at the tiny notes around the corners.  
I wrote down one question for the notebook's owner.  
"Who are you?"

I woke in my sleep, went back to my dreams in Nico's voice.  
But I woke up again.  
I stared bleakly at my phone, and then spotted the notebook under the phone.  
I suddenly regained senses.  
I shivered as I flipped open the notebook to the folded page.  
As I stared at the "Who are you?" written on it, I realized one thing.  
I'm back.  
Back to the world with that Nico.  
But I didn't know when I would return. Would it be like before? Like when I wasn't expecting?  
I made a decision.  
I flipped the notebook pages slowly.  
I'll leave Nico to you now—Nishikino Maki in this world. And everything in this notebook too.  
Sorry, Tsubasa-chan.

Sorry, Nico-chan.  
I liked you.

I liked the Nico in this world. I really liked her.

And…thank you.

If I could see your face again, I would hold you tight and never let go.

I woke up.  
Turning off the alarm clock, I found that the notebook under my phone was placed beside my pillow.  
I browsed to the folded page and smiled. Bitterly.  
Maybe this was a dream, after all.  
There was another me in the dream. She helped me with a lot of stuff I wouldn't possibly did.  
She helped me get back along with Kira Tsubasa. Probably.  
She made that third-year who looked younger than me fell for me.  
She formed a School Idol group with Kira Tsubasa, and entered the LOVELIVE! competition to challenge A-RISE.  
She wrote a lot down, but there was one thing in particular that she wrote about the most. Things about Nico-senpai.  
But I'll have to say sorry to her. After all, I didn't liked Nico-senpai as fiercely as she did.  
"But I promise you: I'll always take care of her."  
I said quietly to my other self. To the other Alice in that other Wonderland.  
Then I got up and prepared for my own brand new day.

I woke up. With regret and a heavy sense of loss.  
I was still wearing my uniform and still in Dad's study room. I fell asleep there.  
I knew I was back.  
And I had no more chance to see that crying Nico.  
No more chance to see that dependent, unforgettable Nico ever again.  
And no more chance of seeing that Kira Tsubasa, who always did surprising things again.  
I started crying uncontrollably again.  
Although I wrote everything I could down, could the Maki in the other world really finish them all?  
I thought and thought, and suddenly realized those memories were fading away.  
People reacted in two ways after waking up from a dream.  
The first remembered the details crystal clear. The second kind forgot what happened in the dreams as time dragged on.  
But I still remembered the petite twin-tails girl.  
I remembered the night we embraced each other and cried.  
I have no idea how long would these memories last, so I decided to write everything down during today, since it's Saturday.  
And then I'll hide it somewhere only I know.  
Maybe one day, as I flip open this notebook and read the stories, I would feel ashamed or yearning.  
That would be okay. At least it was a fun story, right?  
I prayed silently, hoping that Maki would be all right.

"Morning, Maki-chan!"  
I froze at the person running and waving. Then I smiled.  
"Good…morning. Oh, Tsubasa-chan…"  
That person suddenly frowned at me, then lowered her head.  
"Sorry, Maki-chan! I was way off the rails yesterday! Please forgive me!"  
Yesterday? I could barely remember what happened before yesterday…  
O…kay, I had the impression that she got me into deep trouble yesterday.  
We became friends again for whatever reasons, but I still couldn't stand the roughness of her.  
"I'll forgive you."  
I said and walked forward.  
"Huh? Is that it?"  
"You're so annoying." I rolled my eyes.  
She ran away and went annoying someone else after I refused to speak anymore. Uh…that someone else seemed to be Umi-senpai. Good luck to you, senpai.  
I concealed my snickering carefully and walked to the school gates.  
There was a tiny girl waiting for someone.  
It was that Nico-senpai.  
She stomped her feet with an anxious look that blossomed into a big grin after spotting me.  
But she frowned again.

Was she anticipating me? I thought to myself and walked towards her.  
"Morning, Nico-senpai." I smiled to her.  
Then things went awfully wrong.

Nico-senpai's expression turned stiff. She glared at me.  
"…Maki?"  
"What's wrong, senpai?"  
Nico-senpai suddenly grabbed my collars. Wow, I actually admired her for being able to grab at me with her height. But I realized her face went really scary.  
She stared at me and spoke. "Maki?"  
"What…what's the matter?"  
Nico-senpai pulled me so hard that my waist was bending into two. She whispered into my ears before I could moan in pain.

My spine went dead cold.

"You're not her. Who are you? Where did that Maki go?"


	14. Chapter 14

14  
(pink)

"What exactly happened?"  
I, Tsubasa, Eli-senpai, Umi-senpai, the vice president of student council, and the two first-years, Hoshizora Rin and Koizumi Hanayo were all in the Idol Research Club classroom. We were all silent until Eli spoke.  
There was a letter on the table. It was a resigning application from Nico-senpai.  
"…I don't know."  
BAM! The huge sound scared me. I jumped at the person who made that sound. Eli-senpai slammed her backpack on the table and glared harshly at me.  
"Eli." The vice president appeased Eli-senpai.  
"Sorry, Nozomi." Eli-senpai lowered her head. We all went silent again. "Umi told me, Nico spoke with you this morning."  
"…She did."  
"She dropped out all her classes. By the time school ended, I saw this letter lying on the classroom door."  
Eli-senpai waved Nico's resigning letter. She glared at me coldly.  
"Maki, whatever happened between you too, it's not supposed to push her over the edge of quitting."  
I stared quietly at the letter, unable to reply anything.  
"This club is Nico's shelter, and her last safe haven. I don't believe she'll abandon it so easily."  
Eli-senpai's gaze was boring hard into me so hard that it hurt. But what could I say? After Nico leaving because she thought I wasn't the Maki she wanted, what more could I possibly say?  
"Maki-chan, why don't you just tell us everything?"  
I stared at Kira Tsubasa.  
"…You knew?"  
Kira Tsubasa looked at me doubtfully. She asked, "What's wrong? You were able to tell me everything that happened to you before, I'm sure you could do it now. Right?"  
Wait, she doesn't know. She didn't realize that I was myself instead of that other Maki.  
I kind of starting to envy that Maki wasn't as stubborn and arrogant as me. 'Cuz if it were me, there's no way I'm telling someone else those weird parallel world stuff that probably came from a psycho's head. Only people like Kira Tsubasa would believe in that stuff.  
"Anyways, I have no idea why she's acting like this all of a sudden, Eli…sen…"  
"You don't, but I do." Eli frowned. "During our last LIVE concert, I told you and Umi to call my first name directly. You were adjusting to that request faster than Umi. But today—no, you were acting very weird since yesterday afternoon. You're strangely obtuse and called me Eli 'senpai'. You're disgusted about Tsubasa and acted a big deal out of everything she said."  
Kira Tsubasa widened her eyes at me.  
"And also, your eyes are really different today. Till yesterday, they looked confused, but there were always anticipation and hope in them. As for today, they look defeated and scattered. I don't know what Nico told you, but you couldn't possibly change THIS much over a single night."  
This Eli-senpai was keener than I thought. Although she was still far from Nico-senpai's super astuteness.  
"Maybe it's because I'm not feeling well today."  
"Your tone sounded like a completely different person."  
As Eli-senpai finished this sentence, everyone was staring at me with disturbed, terrified and astonished looks.  
Come on! I'm the real ME! Why were you all acting like you saw a monster or something?  
"Maki-chan-" Kira Tsubasa touched my cheek. I pushed away her hand with bare instinct and glared at her.  
Her face changed into a sad expression. She grimaced.  
"I get it…"  
Kira Tsubasa looked at me as if she knew everything. Those emerald pupils irritated me.  
"You remembered everything that came between us, right?"  
"Tsubasa, make it clear." Eli commanded her.  
I understood more about the other Maki from Tsubasa's words. She came to this world through another strange dream. There were a lot of things she didn't tell me, more detailed than what she wrote in the notebook.  
And I slowly realized what that Maki was like. How thoughtful she was and how much she took care of me. If she'd write as much as Tsubasa described, I would definitely went into chaos.  
I also understood why did Nico-senpai react violently to the different feeling I delivered.  
"It's all like this…Maki; do you remember what happened before school starts?" Kira Tsubasa smiled at me, but she looked like she's about to burst into tears. I realized immediately that this silly head totally adored the other Maki.  
But the other Maki's favorite's not you. I sighed deeply.  
"Maki, is Tsubasa correct?" Eli-senpai asked, she didn't looked as stern as before.  
"I think so." What else could I say? I guessed this is probably it.  
"Then we'll leave that matter aside and discuss something more important." Eli signaled at the letter in her hand.  
So the weird things that happened to me didn't matter anymore?  
"Hang on, aren't you gonna fix my problems?"  
"Well, Maki-chan, you're still yourself, right?" The vice president suddenly smiled at me. That smile was so damn treacherous.  
"Nozomi's right. Whatever which Maki is here now, she's still Maki. We don't have to worry too much about that." Eli-senpai's words moved me.  
I glanced around. Umi-senpai also had a 'whatever' expression on her face.  
Hoshizora Rin and Koizumi Hanayo looked surprised, but they stopped acting scared and unsettled.  
"What matters now is Nico. I think her faith in Maki is bigger than this club, or else she wouldn't have left." Eli said and gazed at me. "Could you bring Nico back? She trusted you the most."  
Yeah well, if I could, things wouldn't be this complicated.  
I pondered hard. That Nico-senpai didn't care about me at all, she wanted the other Maki!  
An idea flashed through my head. I opened my backpack and took out the notebook.  
"What's that Nya?"  
"It's 'my' notebook."  
I flipped it open and searched quickly for the part that described feelings toward Nico-senpai. I was just randomly browsing before, so I had the faint outline of what the other Maki did. Since the rest were all about Nico-senpai, I didn't bother reading it carefully.  
It seemed like she composed some songs to sing to Nico-senpai. But she probably didn't expect herself to vanish from this world, so her last words were scribbled down rashly.  
"Wow, looks like Maki really liked Nico." Kira Tsubasa commented on the notes.  
"Don't say it as if I liked her, dumb-ass."  
"Oops, I forgot."  
You totally didn't! I could judge it from your smirk.  
I stopped at the last page. There were dried water stains on it. What kind of emotion did she embrace as she wrote this down?  
"Please take care of her for me."  
"It's…so sad…" Koizumi Hanayo cried after reading the sentence. Rin patter her shoulder.  
"It's really touching." Eli-senpai looked moved.  
"This bond is really moving!" Unbelievably, Umi-senpai went into tears after saying it out loud. Wow, I thought she was an unsmiling cold girl from her looks.  
It was overall touching and sad all right. I meant, I could feel the emotion from the bottom of my soul. But you people—I couldn't believe you all just took the astonishing parallel world info in without any difficulty!  
I sighed on these girls' pureness.

"Rin think Maki-chan should sing it to Nico-senpai Nya."  
"Sounds fair. But which song?"  
"How about this one?"  
"I wrote the lyrics…"  
"Uh, um…what about this one?"  
"That one's too upbeat for a song to sing to Nico."  
They flipped the notebook back and forth and discussed. Hey! Don't you all think you should include me in the discussion? After all, it was 'my' notebook, and I'm the one to sing and play the piano!  
"Why don't y'all let Maki pick on her own?" Kira Tsubasa suggested.  
"Oh, yes, right, here you go, Maki." Eli handed me the notebook awkwardly.  
Man…these GIRLS. I took it over but dropped it on the floor accidentally. I frowned and picked it up, and then I spotted something written in the covers.  
It was a song and a short sentence.

"This is the song μ's sang to defeat A-RISE, and the song that describes our feelings the most."

"Defeat A-RISE?"  
"The one in my dreams I guess. The A-RISE with Tsubasa as their leader."  
"Defeating me? Ah uh-" Kira Tsubasa looked surprised, and then pretended to be punched hard into the air.  
"Hmm…if it were this song, it's probably possible to defeat A-RISE." Eli nodded.  
"Really?" Umi-senpai checked the lyrics. She read it silently and nodded in approve. "I could probably only come up with a single line."  
"Rin too Nya!"  
"Um, um…me too…"  
I also thought I could come up with one of the lines. The lyrics looked like it was created a bunch of people. Maybe this'll work?  
But…  
"But how do we bring Nico-senpai here?"  
Everyone set their eyes on me. Okay, seemed like I'm the one for the job.  
Although, I'm also looking forward to sing this song. What kind of amazing music would these beautiful lyrics and the notes become?  
I nodded and texted Nico-senpai on the phone. I typed, "Maki has a song just for you, could you come over to the music room?"  
I clicked send and prayed silently.

Help me out, Maki. And Nico-senpai too.

I sat in front of the piano and played the keys randomly. The sun hadn't set yet, but it's about time the school close down. Eli-senpai used her student council power to extend our leaving deadline to 7 pm.  
I could only wait. If she didn't come today, I think she would never come again. I could only believe in her feelings for the other Maki were strong enough to bring her here.  
Suddenly, I heard footsteps. They approached and stopped in front of the music room.  
The door opened slowly. A tiny figure was there.  
Nico-senpai didn't tie her dark hair up. She was wearing pink bunny-ears jacket and walked in slowly.  
We were silent. She probably didn't know what to say and I was afraid if I say something wrong she would run away.  
At last, she opened her lips. Her tone was empty and sad.

"You said, that Maki wanted to sing a song for me."

"Yes."  
"You think that'll turn my mind around?"  
"I'm not sure…"  
I replied honestly. I really didn't.  
"But I think she wanted you to listen to this song. It's her biggest wish."  
Nico-senpai didn't say anything. She sat in the closest seat to the piano and looked down.

"Nico-senpai, here it goes."

Please listen, Nico-senpai.

Listen closely to everything that Maki wanted to express in her heart.  
"This song is called…"

"Snow Halation."


	15. Chapter 15

15  
(gray)

My eyes were blurry after the song ended. It really was a marvelous song, and it delivered the other Maki's feelings correctly.  
Nico-senpai shook violently. I couldn't see her face clearly under the bunny-ears hood, but tears were sliding down her cheeks, they glistened in the orange sunset glow.  
I stood up and walked to Nico-senpai. I sat down next to her and stroked her back.  
"It's a really great song." I said. Nico-senpai's buddy ears were still shaking. What's in this tiny third-year's mind right now?  
"…You're not her." Her tone was tearful and weak.  
I could feel the bond of that Maki and Nico-senpai from those words in the notebook, the songs, and how much did Nico-senpai cared for her. So, what about myself?  
Well, I did claim that I didn't like Nico-senpai as much as she did.  
Did I still feel like that? For now, I felt as if some part of me connected with that Maki. If this was the answer for that Maki, I guess I could accomplish it just the same.  
"Nico…"  
Nico-senpai shivered at my voice.  
"Maybe you don't believe in Umi-senpai or Eli-senpai, but please have faith in me. Whoever I am, I'm still myself. I'm Maki. And I'm willing to be with you until the end of your dreams."  
Nico-senpai gazed up at me.  
This was the first time I had eye contact with her. Her brows were still frowning, but I gazed deeply into those fire-red, dependent, anticipating eyes for the first time.  
"…Can I still trust you?"  
"Yeah."  
"…You won't give up, right?"  
"The others might, but not me, not Nishikino Maki."  
"…You're not gonna leave without me again, right?"  
Hey…you were the one to write that resigning application letter.  
"As long as you have faith in me, I'll always be with you." I told her.  
Nico's eyes were suddenly filled with a strong desire. It was a firm black hole composed of tons of feelings, as if to drain everything of me into it. Nico lowered her head, embraced me tightly and sobbed.  
At that moment, tears filled my eyes. I couldn't tell if it was me or the other Maki, I wiped the tears away doubtfully, but they wouldn't stop, so I gave up and let them trickle down my cheeks.  
I stroked Nico's back lightly and put my chin on her bunny hood.  
"I'll always be with you." I whispered.  
I believed the other Maki heard it too.

After a while, as Nico fell asleep, Eli and Nozomi walked in.  
"Everything went well?" Eli asked. I nodded with a tired smile.  
"That was a really good song! I love the concept of this song and you both."  
The vice president…Nozomi-senpai remarked. She walked to us and lifted Nico up lightly. As I was astonished at her strength, Eli spoke.  
"We're bringing Nico to Nozomi's place today, you coming?"  
"…Can I?"  
"Sure. I don't think your parents are going to oppose the president of student council." Eli smiled coolly. The smile made me feel like she's also a mischievous one, just like…  
Just like Tsubasa.  
I knew I'm ready to face Tsubasa normally. It's probably because of this song too. What a nice song, so beautiful, soothing, and mending.  
Cuddling the thought of writing an even better song than this one, I followed Eli and the others out of school.  
We'll take good care of Nico tonight. We'll not let her grieve over you leaving, Maki. I would be happier than ever if I could be of service.

Several months passed. Summer vacation ended too.  
Us μ's fought our way into the national finals with a high rate of support no less than A-RISE. At last, we lost to them, who were in the same region as us.  
A-RISE became the champion of the first LOVELIVE! competition. Kousaka Honoka, who was named by her fans, "The Dazzling Sun Goddess", led A-RISE through the top eight, and took down the champion trophy with a huge lead.  
Umi was in utter regret. We had a deadly muff because of her. Eli and Tsubasa comforted her. After all, she lost grip of herself after seeing Kousaka Honoka, that's why she had that small glitch on her dance moves. It was a little pity for me, since we only lost a little-tiny-bitty bit to A-RISE. Because their leader Honoka also lapsed in that match, so they won over us by barely two points.  
Out little angel-devil, Nico was really pissed. Although we all knew she was just acting out.  
Tsubasa didn't join μ's, she joined the Idol Research Club in the name of "amateur producer" (self-claimed). We only got into the national competition because of her strategies. We really thank her for that.  
So, in the end, μ's was formed by seven people. Me, Hanayo and Rin in first year; Umi in the second year; Nico, Eli, and Nozomi, who finally agreed in the third year.  
Due to our hard efforts, Otonokizaka won't be closing down anymore. Eli burst into tears of joy when she knew about it, Nozomi had to comfort her 'cuz she cried too hard.  
We even went practicing at the beach during summer, and had a lot of fun at the villa my family owned. My skin was sun-burnt red. Man! I put on all those sun block and it didn't work at all.  
Of course, if there's still a chance, I want to go to the other villa in the mountains. It's almost Christmas now; I must clean up the chimney well for Santa to come visit. Um, although I have no idea why Tsubasa and Nico had to laugh at me with a strange face.  
Anyways, school finally started again. The president of student council changed too.  
"Good morning, everyone."  
The person on stage took a deep breath, and then made the speech we've been discussing the night before fluently.  
Sometimes her rough moves made me question about Eli's choice, but judging from her actions now, and with Umi assisting her, I guess there'll be no problem at all.  
"Ahem. Lastly, I, Kira Tsubasa, as the new president of student council, would like to say something to all of you."  
…Hmm?  
"Idol Research Club is recruiting new rookies! If you're willing to join, please contact the new club leader and professional producer, which is me, of course-"  
"Okay, president! It's time to leave now."  
"H-Hang on! Umi! I'm not done talking-"  
I was SO wrong. Looked like the school's gonna be in a whole lot of chaos in the future.

"Well, since we went viral after being in the top sixteen, I reckon we need to keep it up."  
Eli said, pointing at the Japan map on the whiteboard. Umi was by her side. These two were training us like hell during the national competition.  
But…as soon as Umi heard the word "top sixteen", she went pale, squatted down in the corner and started to draw tiny circles with her finger. She kept on mumbling words like "If only I hadn't lapsed...".  
"Someone stop Umi-chan Nya."  
"U…um…Umi-chan, don't give up!"  
Rin and Hanayo sat further away. And Nico…was sitting right beside me and grabbing my shirt corner. But she still managed to keep a straight face. That was really something good.  
Suddenly, with a loud "PANG!", Tsubasa came in.  
"UUUURRRGGH! It's so annoying!"  
"Tough one, huh? New president."  
"Come on, Eli! How come you didn't warn me about this? The teacher's, like, ripping me apart…Hang on, Umi! Aren't you the vice president? Why did you leave me too?"  
"Well, I sure don't want to be scolded with someone that openly recruit people in the auditorium."  
"You're so mean! Maki-chan, can you comfort my broken soul?"  
Tsubasa made a sad puppy face at me and planned to plant her head on my shoulder.  
"Nope! You deserved it."  
I laughed. After joining μ's, I stopped reacting badly to Tsubasa's actions. After all, everyone here overreacts sometimes, I got used to it, and Tsubasa's performance was overall okay. If things get really out of hand, the hyperbole would be the ex-president.  
"You are all sooooo mean…" Tsubasa bent over on the desk and pretend to cry. Rin played with her hair and made a pair of cat ears out of it. Hanayo chuckled.  
It really felt good. I loved my life like this.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIING"

"Sorry, my phone." Umi recovered from her trauma strike and read the text message on her phone. Recovering fast was one of what Umi's good at. Although, her eyes went huge as balls as she scanned through the message, and her expression went weirdly flurry.  
"What's the matter, Umi?" Eli asked curiously and peeked over.  
"She…" Umi was shaking so hard that she could barely speak, excitement and joy was written on her face. But there was another emotion that read "OH NO".  
I went curious too. "What's wrong? What did you got?"  
"Is…is LOVELIVE! starting again?" Hanayo asked sternly as if her character suddenly switched.  
Upon hearing this, Nico let go of my shirt and stood up agitatedly. "Really? It's starting again?"  
But Umi kept making a face that said "HELL YES", "HELL YEAH", and "HELL NO". It looked like she was having a face stroke or something.  
"I'll take it over." Eli took over Umi's phone after she agreed and started to read what's written in the message:

"Umi-chan, long time no see! I'm Kotori, do you miss me? I'm having a good time in England, but I miss you both dearly. Is Honoka okay? She switched her phone number so I didn't get in touch with her. I finished my study session here, and will be back in Japan next week. I'll go back to Mother's school, so I'll see you then! Your best friend, Kotori."

Huh?

That meant Umi and Kousaka Honoka's best friend, Minami Kotori is coming back?


	16. Chapter 16

16  
(blue)

Umi's best friend, Minami Kotori was coming back. But Umi kept on making a hilarious face—too hilarious, in fact, that made people worry about her.  
"What's wrong, Umi?" Finally, I decided I'll be the one to ask.  
"Oh…" Umi spoke at last. "Oh no…I haven't told her that Honoka wasn't in Otonokizaka!"  
""""WHAAAAAAAAT!?""""  
We all stared with utter astonishment at Umi. Umi, who always prepare everything with ease?  
"No, it's, that…because Honoka didn't came to Otonokizaka was a huge blow to me, so I…"  
Umi looked like she was on the brink of crying. This was such a huge deal, one best friend returning to the country to found out that the third in the party was in another school. There's no way of saying what's gonna happen!  
"C-Calm down, Umi. Why don't you tell her now?" Eli suggested, but she stammered in panic too.  
"Everyone just chill." Nozomi was standing in the middle of all of us, holding her tarot cards up and stared seriously at Umi. "Umi, let the cards declare the answers to you!"  
"What?" Umi turned around, surprised, then dashed to stop her.  
"Oh, behold the trial—uh!"  
Umi grabbed Nozomi before she could finish the sentence. The cards flew around as they fell on the floor. Rin picked one up, and mimicked Nozomi's tone:  
"This is what the card told me Nya!"  
"Rin-chan! Don't do this—WAAAA!"  
The wind blew one of the cards onto Hanayo's face. She stumbled and fell on Tsubasa's belly. Tsubasa grunted, and the two fell down as well. Anyways, it's total chaos. Nico pushed me forward.  
"Hang on, Nico! What the heck are you doing?"  
"You stop them!"  
"What, what the heck? Totally don't get it!" I tried to struggle, but Nico's strength was bigger than I expected, so I got pushed closer and closer to the midst of the chaos.  
Suddenly, a person's voice stopped everyone.  
"Is Umi there?"  
Everyone froze and stared at the lady at the door as if time stopped.  
"Chairwoman?" Eli spoke first. Everyone started cleaning things up. Umi, who was called, stood straight upwards at the chairwoman.  
"Well, Kotori is returning next week, are you…"  
Umi did a full Dogeza (a Japanese way of kneeling down, showing extreme politeness) before the chairwoman finish her sentence.  
"I am sorry, chairwoman, I forgot to tell your daughter about Honoka!"  
"Oh! That?" The chairwoman, Kotori's mother didn't look surprised after hearing Umi. She just smiled and said, "Well, here's the case. I'm planning to place Kotori into your class, that way, she'll be more comfortable."  
Umi looked upwards at the chairwoman, and made a very solemn face that looked like she was heading for a certain-death battlefield or something.  
"Don't worry, chairwoman. I will take good care of Kotori with my full heart from now on."  
Hey! Not to mention that sentence that sounded like some sort of marriage vow, your face didn't look happy at all!  
"Relax, I've already told her about Honoka in the phone. She was surprised at first, but she wouldn't mind too much after a while."  
Umi's face faded to the color of dead ash. She sat down on the floor as if she lost all energy. The chairwoman left, leaving us and the classroom that looked like it was being hit by a tornado.

"WOYEEEWOYEEWO—"  
Umi started making strange crying sounds in the corner again. Everyone else just sat on their seats and stared at her silently.  
"Umi, since Kotori already knew, why don't you just relax and face her."  
"But, but—wooyeewooyee—"  
Umi was not the kind of person to just let it go. She's got the habit of pushing herself into a dead end. Hanayo suddenly stood up, and pulled out a delicately decorated box from her backpack.  
"U…Umi-chan, I bought a cake near the metro station. How about we finish it and we'll all think about it and help you out?"  
Hanayo tried very hard to cheer Umi up, but there's no way a single cake could—  
"…I'll eat it."  
Umi, with her head down, stood up.  
All right. What else could I say?

"Since Kotori already knew, we'd better come up with how to explain it to her clearly, right?"  
Eli's finally functioning normal. Or I'll be the one palming my face in my hands.  
"The card I just drew—"  
"Thanks, Nozomi." Umi stopped her swiftly. Nozomi pouted her lips.  
This was really a big issue. Three best friends, one went abroad for two years and didn't know anything about the other one went to another school until her mother told her. Besides, the third one didn't say anything about it too. Still, I reckoned it's better than knowing it AFTER she came back. After all, with a week of cushioning, both Umi and Kotori would've sorted out their thoughts through and through.  
"I think it's better this way, Umi, why don't you use up this remaining week to clear up your thoughts so that you could reason with her after she comes back?"  
Umi looked at me and nodded. "Yes. Okay. Thank you, Maki."  
Now that everyone calmed down, it's time to discuss new targets and songs. But I realized that Nozomi kept staring at me with weird looks, so I decided to ask her for the details after club session ends.

"What's the matter?"  
I didn't stop her at school so I ended up in where she worked part-time. Kanda Shrine. She was wearing a red hakama (long, divided trousers) and a white haori (kimono jacket), the traditional clothes of a Miko (Japanese shrine maidens). Her bamboo broom was brushing on the floor back and forth…hang on, she's definitely facing away from me, how did she knew I was approaching?  
"You kept staring at me today without saying anything. That's why I'm here."  
Sometimes Nozomi looked like she's hesitating to say something, but people eventually gave up to make her say stuff. Although, I could feel that she needed to tell me something important, that's why I came here specially.  
"Are you getting used to your life now?"  
Now, that was a weird-ass question.  
"Not at first, but I grew to like it."  
"Really? That's good."  
"Be straightforward, Nozomi. We wouldn't be able to score every time you start asking riddles."  
Nozomi spun around. She stared at me with a total different expression.  
"Nishikino Maki, if you have the chance, you must consider it through and through. Do not forget that."  
Her words were confusing me more.  
"Consider what?"  
"Hmm, like what's for dinner." She smiled mysteriously again, a tired strain on the edge of her lips.  
"I don't think that's worth considering to the point that bothers people."  
"Well—who knows?" She turned back and started to sweep the floor again.  
Okay. I was totally confused more after asking her.  
"Never mind, I'm going home. You don't look too well, maybe you should go take a rest?"  
"Thank you." She didn't turn back, just waved her hands.  
Totally don't get it.

A week passed. I heard that Umi rarely missed all her targets at the archery club. Her swaying moods were easily read.  
I recognized the Kotori girl on my way to school. She looked exactly like the chairwoman, only a couple of decades younger. She had a mature imposing manner, I guess it's probably because she went abroad, if she was standing next to Eli, it would be impossible to tell who was older, not to mention if it were Tsubasa and Umi.  
We prepared to greet Kotori after school. Umi decided to "welcome her at the Idol Research Club". She wanted us to cheer her up next to her. Besides, compared to the stern archery club, the fun and lively club classroom would be a better place for them to meet up.  
But as the club session approached, Umi's conditions grew worse. According to Tsubasa, she started to act weird from the first class, and unable to control her emotions, because Kotori was seated right in front of her. Finally, as the club session begins, Tsubasa lead Kotori and the petrified Umi to the club classroom.  
"Wow! Is this the Idol Research Club?" Soon as Kotori entered, she observed the books and files around her with high curiosity, her voice was cute like a baby orioles chirping.  
…Hmm?  
Something's not right. At this moment, Umi came to her senses and kneeled down in front of Kotori.  
"I am sorry!"  
"Huh? Umi-chan, what's wrong?"  
"I, I didn't tell you anything about Honoka! I forgot!"  
Kotori's pretty eyes widened. Then she smiled tenderly and helped Umi up to her feet.  
"Kotori?"  
"I knew already. Umi-chan, you worked very hard on your own already. I should do better myself…I should make things clear to Honoka too…"  
After all, they were best friends; the two of them still had the connection in heart. Kotori understood Umi's sadness and struggle.  
"Why don't we go to apologize to Honoka together? Okay?"  
"Kotori…"  
Umi was on the verge of tears. She let out a happy smile and nodded at Kotori. Eli smiled too, looking at Kotori and Umi, she remarked thoughtfully, "Having friends who believe and forgive in each other is very important."  
"But it's true that Honoka isn't here." I replied and glanced worriedly at them.  
"Well, at least they could go say sorry to that Honoka together. I bet they would still be best friends in the end." Tsubasa smiled at me.  
Good thing you knew you should apologize! I grimaced at Tsubasa and turned my head away. Best not to let this girl get her way too much.  
PANG! Hanayo suddenly dashed in, with Rin following behind.  
"Oh…oh no!"  
"What's wrong, Hanayo? Is the LOVELIVE! competition starting again?" Nico stood up with excitement again.  
Rin took over what Hanayo was going to say and yelled, "Uh, A-RISE's car is at our front gate Nya!"  
We all ran to the window. The white extended limousine was parked at the gate. We could hear the car blasting out A-RISE's song from this distance.  
A girl came down from the limousine.  
Bright orange shoulder-length hair and white UTX uniform. She stood smiling at the gate.

It was Kousaka Honoka.

As if someone had led the way, she arrived at the Idol Research club swiftly and stood at the door. Everyone stared at her but she only had eyes for two. Kotori and Umi.  
"Honoka-chan…?" Kotori asked hesitately.  
"Kotori-chan…" Honoka said, then suddenly hugged her.  
"Honoka-chan! Honoka-chan!"  
"Kotori-chan, I'm sorry!" Honoka apologized, and then hugged Umi too. "I'm so sorry, Kotori-chan, Umi-chan! I've heard everything from Kotori's mom!"  
Now we knew why Honoka in UTX would know that Kotori was coming back, we started to admire the chairwoman's managing attitudes. The trio hugged each other tight and cried as they talked with each other. It was really moving.  
They calmed down after quite a moment. Honoka was the fastest one to react. She looked at us, wiped her tears away and grinned like the sun.  
"Sorry, I didn't greet you nicely at the top sixteen matches. Hi, everyone, I'm Kousaka Honoka, from A-RISE. Let's fight!"  
"Ah, uh, hi, I'm Ayase Eli from μ's, nice to meet you…"  
"Thank you all for taking care of Umi-chan. I'm really sorry—" Honoka hugged Umi again. "Could you forgive me, Umi-chan?"  
Umi looked both embarrassed and happy at the same time and nodded.  
"Umi-chan!" Honoka hugged Kotori and Umi happily again. Those three really got a tight bond between them.

"Ka-Ching"

I heard a strange noise.  
Everyone froze. As I was surprised at this strange phenomenon—  
"Ka-Ching"

The noise came from—the table in the middle of the club classroom.

A gold hourglass was placed there.

Searing pain suddenly tore through me. I yelled out, couldn't help but kneeled on the floor, unable to move. A series of unfamiliar images forced their way into my head. They were memories that didn't belong to me.  
No…they were my memories too. They were the memories of the other Maki.

"It's time for you to decide."  
Hearing someone speaking, I looked up weakly. At Toujou Nozomi. Her face was like a cold statue, there wasn't any trace of emotion on it.  
"Make your choice, Nishikino Maki."  
"…What choice?"  
"In order for you not to collapse, your original conscious was staying in the dream of the other world."  
What the heck was that supposed to mean?  
"It seems like you don't understand at all. Let me explain, Nishikino Maki. Because you touched this thing accidentally," Nozomi pointed at the hourglass. "You've strayed into a world you don't belong. In order for you not to collapse before you finish what you came here for, your original self in this world's memory was sealed in your subconscious. But now, mission's complete, so you must decide."  
"…Decide what?"  
"For now, the two Makis are combined. There are two choices you can make. One is to let the sand in the hourglass flow downwards, the two Makis will be delivered back to their own worlds, and the memory connection between you would cut off. The other is to turn the hourglass upside down and break it; it would keep the other Maki here."

Then…what about me?

"After you flip it upside down, you will be delivered to the other Maki's world. Your memory connection would be cut off, same."

I don't get it.  
"What's the meaning of this?"  
"In essence, there's no difference. But deep down in heart, there's a very big significance. The other Maki had fallen for the Nico in this world, you can choose to turn the hourglass and break it, so that they could be with each other in this world. Or, you can watch the sand flow down, you will stay here, in the world where you originally belonged and loved."  
I get it. The other Maki didn't go back at all. She was sleeping in my subconscious. That's why I cried. That's why I adapted so fast.  
And now, I must decide which of us stay.  
"…This is too hard!" I burst into tears and glared at Toujou Nozomi. "You're making me the bad guy!"  
"A girl must pay for her own curiosity. You can make her pay, or take it for her, your memories won't be interfering with each other. Because you are her and she is you, the only differences are the soul natures."  
Toujou Nozomi stared blankly at me and glanced at the hourglass. The sand was almost gone. I didn't know how long, but it'll definitely be shorter than a minute.  
"Need some help?"  
I looked at Toujou Nozomi. She suddenly smiled and held her tarots.  
I drew one card out of her hands without hesitating.  
It was a card called "The Magician". It was not reversed.  
Nozomi made a troubled look. "Oh…well, now I can't help you. Maki-chan, think carefully from the depth of your soul. Think about what you really wanted."  
I stared at The Magician in my hand and the hourglass.  
What should I do? Please tell me, the other me.  
I closed my eyes, shaking uncontrollably.

"Do whatever your heart yearns."

I heard my voice.  
I've decided.  
I opened my eyes at the hourglass. The sand in the upper part was almost gone. I stared at Nozomi and opened my lips.

"I want to—"


	17. Chapter 17

17_side-a ending  
(ice blue)

Everything ended. We still lived the same life.  
The costume level of μ's upgraded more than one level after Kotori joined. People envied us after they heard that our clothes were designed by Minami Kotori, who won the first place costume design prize in England.

As for Tsubasa, she finally decided to join us after meeting with Honoka. According to her, "μ's was named after nine goddesses; in this case, I had to join." So our combination became nine people.  
If you ask me, did it felt better having nine companions? I would say it actually felt awesome and whole!

On the other hand, A-RISE's leader Honoka had her spirits up too, she announced that they would take down their second champion trophy. But I had a feeling that this time the winner would be us.

Umi gained her good mood back due to meeting Kotori and Honoka again, because of this, her training levels grew higher and higher, everyone was basically struggling and complaining to barely keep up. But our relationships grew tighter too.  
Before this, Tsubasa felt like half an outsider. Although she helped us a lot, but she didn't really join. As for now, Tsubasa always wanted me and Hanayo to comfort her after hell-like training sessions, Nico and Rin had to chase her away.  
Although the third years would be graduating after this competition, but…  
I wasn't very sad.  
Because this wasn't farewell, it was only a temporary goodbye.

Eli decided that she would go to the same university with Nozomi and go abroad together. According to Nozomi…  
"I've been through the whole country! Time to take on what's across the ocean." Nozomi smiled and cuddled close to Eli, making her blush.  
This obvious showing of affections was starting to get on my nerves. But if I tried to complain about it, I would receive counter attacks like "Maki-chan, what about you and Nico? Hmm?" made me blush and run, so it's probably best for me just to ignore them.  
The expressionless Maki in my confused memories was as if she never appeared.

Nico didn't give up being a pro idol. Her varied styles caught the Voice Actress agency's attention. They called and asked her to take classes in a Voice Actress school. Nico refused immediately, but after the agency explained patiently, she decided to enroll in a Voice Actress school right after graduating after senior high.  
The agency explained their idea. They wanted to put several young Voice Actresses together as a project. They would not only be Voice Actresses, but as Idol Voice Actresses. They would learn to dance and sing and perform in front of crowds.  
Nico's outlooks were perfect, and they were sure that Nico would be famous if she joins.  
In the end, Nico was smirking elated.  
"Though not as a formal idol, but judging from Nico's appearances and experiences, Nico would definitely become the no.1 idol in the universe! By that time, Nico would be known throughout the whole country! Maybe people will see Nico on MUSIC JAPAN or MUSIC STATION! Or maybe Nico will be one of the few Voice Actresses who goes on NHK's Kohaku (a very famous New Year music battle TV show). And! And maybe…Nico will perform on the stage of Budokan (a famous indoor arena in Tokyo), or even a live concert in Tokyo Dome! That's why you should all ask for Nico's autograph! It will be very valuable!"

I, of course, declined. She stomped her feet and yelled for me not to regret in the future. But she ended up grabbing the edge of my shirt. Hey, who's the senior one here? How would you live alone after graduating?  
"Nico will move in with Maki! Nico's cute enough to be your parents' second daughter, right?"  
I knew this was a joke.  
"Well, actually, I have to live alone in Tokyo, after all there's that Voice Actress school I must go. So…um…can I visit you occasionally?"  
Nico's too cute pretending not to care but shy at the same time. I had to say yes.

Hanayo was often in a sad mood due to the third years graduating. Rin and I had to talk her out of it. Rin was more feminine than before, I guess joining μ's meant a lot to her.  
Kotori joined late, but she worked more than anyone to sew beautiful and delicate clothes and managed to keep up with Umi's training sessions. Although she would always made a sad puppy face and begged at Umi, who would fall for it and asked less of her. According to Umi, "Kotori just got back from UK, so it's perfectly normal for her not being able to keep up."  
But Tsubasa saw the flaw in the sentence and yelled, "I haven't trained at all with you too! Why do I have to keep up hard!"  
Her complaints were brushed off with "The president of student council must be the perfect exemplar".

As for me, I decided to inherit Dad's business and be a doctor, so I would work hard to get into a medical university.  
But before that, the nine of us had a most important target in hand—The champion of the 2nd LOVELIVE! competition. Last time, our journey stopped at the top sixteen, this time we're more prepared. And with that song…  
We could definitely defeat A-RISE.  
I anticipated.

We're in the region finals and facing A-RISE again. And we're prepared with that song. The song that redeemed Nico's heart, cheered us up, and made Tsubasa and I not embarrassed at each other again.  
The song that everyone thought that could overcome A-RISE.

"Let's go, call out our numbers—" Eli smiled.  
"One!" Eli shouted, followed by Umi's "Two!" and my 'Three!".  
Nico grinned with a "Four!", Hanayo and Rin shouted, "Five!" and "Six!"  
Nozomi followed with a "Seven!", Kotori yelled, "Eight!". At last, Tsubasa ended with a "Nine!"

"Alright! Let's go!"

"μ's—"

"Music…START!"

We were in white clothes that made us look like snow angels in the winter. We stood in our dance positions.  
Nico suddenly glanced at me.  
"Maki?"  
"Yes, Nico?"

She kept staring at me. Her red eyes were burning alight.  
Then she smiled.

"You know what, Maki?"  
"What?"

She came close to me and whispered in my ears.

"I like you the most."

My cheeks burned. I couldn't help but grin.

Who would think it'd be better if time rewinds?

This moment right now is the best!


	18. Chapter 18

18_side-b ending  
(red)

Time flied. Lots of things happened.  
First, there was our confession at the beach. And there was everyone crying and breaking down at the train station. Finally, we got our spirits back for the toughest finals.  
Nico's godlike luck made her drew out the most important performance order straw. We go last. Nico bragged as if it were just a piece of cake, but in truth she was nervous like hell.  
We performed last in the finals and did what we thought was perfect. In the ear-blasting "ENCORE! ENCORE!", we went up stage again.  
I believed, in that moment, everyone knew we were the champion.

Soon, the competition was over, μ's won the first place in the 2nd LOVELIVE! competition.  
And so, the graduation ceremony came. During the ceremony, Honoka, the president of student council made everyone sang a song for the third years.  
It looked like everything ended, but an unexpectedly thing happened.  
LOVELIVE! was starting for the 3rd time, and holding its finals in the Tokyo Dome, asking the past champions to perform.

We went to New York to promote ourselves thanks to the chairwoman's help. We sang in the New York Culture Center and Times Square. It was more fantastic than a dream and more unrealistic too, but it's all real.

Unfortunately, we still had to face the truth that the third years graduating and μ's disbanding. At that time, Honoka popped out a fun idea. We invited school idols throughout the whole country and hold a LIVE concert in Akibahara.  
Even A-RISE decided to join us. Kira Tsubasa didn't let down her leader identity. She was so cool that I practically blushed just being close to her.  
In the end, all of us worked together and wrote a song that belonged to all school idols, and we announced that μ's will disband on the previous day.  
Unexpectedly, it raised a huge echo. On the performing day, thousands of school idols were waiting for us in Akibahara.

"We are one! We are school idols!"

The LIVE concert started. It was the first concert of LOVELIVE! that the whole country participated, and the last one of μ's.

We stood in a circle in the room behind the stage. We were in white and pink clothes. Our specific colors were on the clothes too.  
We arrived at the Dome to perform the song that belonged to the nine of us.  
"Are you all ready?" Honoka smiled. We all smiled and nodded.

"One!" Honoka yelled.  
"Two!" Kotori yelled, followed by Umi's "Three!".  
"Four!" I shouted. Rin followed with "Five!" and Hanayo's "Six!".  
"Seven!" Nico announced.  
"Eight!" Nozomi shouted. Eli ended with a "Nine!"  
We stood, shoulder to shoulder, and held each other like some sort of athlete players before game.  
We shouted out that encouraging sentence that belonged to us for one last time.

"μ's—"

"Music…START!"

We stepped onto the bud-shaped stage. The pedals closed. It was too dark to see anything inside, so we held on to each other's hand to prevent our formation from scattering. The stage began to move.

"I feel like a flower elf inside the bud."  
"Then Kayo-chin would be a flower elf Nya!"  
"But I look like a peach."  
"Come on, Honoka, you're still thinking about food now?"  
"No, Umi-chan, I think it's more like Momo-Taro(a famous Japanese story character that was born from a peach)."  
"Momo-Taro..If Honoka's Momo-Taro, Umi would be the grandpa?"  
"Hang on, Eli, why am I grandpa?"  
"Uh…feels like it?"  
"No! I will not accept it."  
"If Umi's grandpa, then Nai-Nai is—"  
"Pmph!"  
"Eli-chi? Why are you laughing?"  
"Nozomi…why are you suddenly speaking in Chinese?"  
"Well, I've been studying my Zhong-Wen hard lately—"  
"…Stop! Nozomi, my stomach is aching from trying not to laugh."  
Eli was trying hard to hold back her laughter.  
"Oh!"  
"What's wrong, Honoka-chan?"  
"The machine on my shoulders is falling off!"  
"Ho! No! Ka! Didn't I ask you not to fool around before starting? What if you're the only one to turn completely orange during our dance?"  
"It's a misunderstanding, Umi-chan! My hands weren't empty!"  
"Well, yeah…"  
"Hang on, Honoka, I'll check it for you—okay! It should be fine."  
"Thanks, Kotori-chan—"  
"Hehe."  
"What's so funny, Maki-chan?"  
"Nothing, Nico-chan, I just feel really happy."  
"Well, me too!"  
I could feel Nico tightened her grip on my hand. Although it's still dark, cheering from the crowds was easily heard.  
At last, we felt the stage stopped moving. We all remained silent and waited for the music to start.

It was the song I composed that only belonged to the nine of us.

Music started. The pedals opened.

The glow sticks formed an ocean of starlight around us. It was too beautiful to describe with words.

Who would think it'd be better if time rewinds?

This moment right now is the best!


End file.
